Love, Life, and the Murder Scene
by Magick Water
Summary: Keera woke up happy that morning. She absolutely loved Valentine’s Day, and she had a feeling this one would be different from the others. Too bad that wasn’t a good thing... KaiOCTala. Chapter 24 is up!
1. Who Studies in Study Hall?

Yes, I have returned from the dead! This is my improved version of Bloody Valentine. Basically the same plot, better writing, or I least I hope it's better. And I swear I will finished it!  Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Who Studies in Study Hall? **

The new guy glanced around the cafeteria. He had nowhere to sit. Of course he wouldn't, he would need to have some friends before he was welcome at a table, and making friends was not his greatest skill. Well, he had made one friend. Sort of. Kai something or other. But Kai was nowhere to be seen.

He continued to look around until his icy blue eyes spotted a girl sitting alone at the table in the back corner. She had black hair with red streaks, and was wearing a tight black tank top and blue jeans. He walked over to her table.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

She looked up at him. She had green eyes.

"It's a free country," she said with a smile, "Are you new here?"

"Yea. I'm Tala."

"I'm Keera"

* * *

Kai finished buying his lunch and looked around for his girlfriend, who he found at her usual table, in the back corner, with some guy. He recognized the guy from his gym class. His name was Tala, or something like that, but Kai just called him Red, because of his hair. Kai wondered briefly why Tala and Keera were sitting together, but decided that it didn't matter.

"Hey Keera, Red" he said while sitting down.

"Hey Kai," Keera replied, "You know Tala?"

"Yea, he's in our gym class, you would know if you had been there."

"I was up in the office, thank you very much. It seems it's against school rules to wear a shirt that says 'Fuck You' on it." She shrugged, while Kai smirked, and Tala just sat there, watching. He glared at Kai, but Kai didn't seem to notice. 'I do NOT like him' Tala thought. At first, he thought Kai was pretty cool, but as he looked from Kai to Keera and back again, he saw something that he didn't like.

"Are you two... Going out?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Keera replied, "We are." She smiled at Kai, who smirked back. Tala felt like puking. Kai noticed, but figured Tala just wasn't used to the cafeteria food. He glanced at his watch.

"Damn it, I got to go. Talk to you guys later." He said. With that, he got up and left.

"So, what classes do you have next?" Keera asked.

"Study Hall and Wood Working"

"Really? Me too! Mr. Burns, the wood teacher, is pretty cool." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Walk me to study hall?" Keera asked with a smile.

"Sure."

* * *

"And that's pretty much all you need to know." Keera said. She was just telling Tala about Wood Working, so he would be prepared. They were in the library, at a desk in the back, although they could still see the librarian's front desk.

"What now?" Tala asked. Keera shrugged.

"Let's just talk." So they talked for awhile. Near the end of the period, Keera asked Tala if he had a girlfriend.

"Nope"

Silence.

Tala leaned in towards Keera and started kissing her. Although shocked at first, Keera started kissing him back. Just then, Kai walked into the library, to see the librarian. He happened to glance at where Keera was sitting just as she slid off her chair and onto Tala's lap. Tala wrapped his arms around Keera's waist possessively while she buried her fingers into his hair. Kai forgot about the librarian and left, slamming the door behind him.

The slam snapped Keera back into reality. She tried to pull away from Tala, remembering that she had a boyfriend.

"Tala- Tala stop." she said. Tala complied.

"What's wrong?"

"Tala, I have a boyfriend, you know that!"

"So?"

"Tala! I love him!"

"Whatever. Get off me."

"Huh?" She blushed when she realized she was still sitting on him. "Oh, sorry."

* * *

Yay! First new chapter done! And I have the second one edited on paper, I just have to type it up. It'll probably be out this weekend. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! winkwinknudgenudge 


	2. Broken Up In Pain

Woo, one review so far! Haha. Seriously though, I appreciate it. Yay for LatyfeSurLeSora! She should get a prize of something. I shall toss confetti!

All right, onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Broken Up In Pain**

Kai punched a locker, which probably wasn't the smartest idea ever. Keera came on of the library, finding Kai shaking off the pain in his hand.

"Kai? What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Fuck you," he said angrily, "Why are you out here?!"

"The librarian, she wanted me to… It doesn't matter. What the hell did I do to piss you off?" Keera leaned against the lockers as she asked.

"It's over. We're through."

"What?! Why?"

"Don't act stupid! I saw what you were doing in there with that guy!"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't realize that he was talking about Tala. Kai punched another locker, close to Keera's head, but she barely flinched. She was used to Kai's temper.

"God damn it, Keera! Why don't you get it! I saw you making out with that creep in there!"

That hit her pretty hard. "Oh Kai, I'm so sorry!" She felt awful for cheating on Kai, but the worst part was that she enjoyed Tala's kisses and she wanted more. But she loved Kai! Speaking of Kai, he had started to walk away.

"Kai, wait! Please, just listen to me," Keera pleaded, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. But he pulled his arm from her grip and kept walking. "God damn it Kai!" It was her turn to punch a locker.

* * *

Keera went back into the library with her knuckles stinging and eyes watering. She stalked to the back of the library and sat down next to Tala, who appeared indifferent.

"I hope you're happy," she snapped.

"Why the hell would I be happy?" Tala mumbled in response.

"Kai just broke with me thanks to you!"

"Oh, so this is all **my **fault?"

"Yes! If you hadn't kissed me, I'd still have a boyfriend!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't kissed me back, then Kai wouldn't have dumped you!"

Keera just stared, mouth hanging open. She closed her mouth and looked at the ground, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Keera, look," Tala started, "If Kai really loves you, or whatever, then you guys will get back together. And if not, it's not the end of the world." Tala was pissed, but he had to stay calm, for Keera's sake.

When the bell rang at the end of the period, Tala and Keera gathered up their things and went into the hall, where a peppy girl with bouncy blond hair ran up to them.

"Hey Keera," she said excitedly, not noticing Tala, "I heard Mr. Burns is going to let us make a gift for whoever we want for valentine's Day! It'll still be graded, but isn't that cool!? I'm going to make something for Enrique, of course, and you can make something for Kai!"

"Why would I want to do that," she asked quietly.

"Duh! Because he is your **boyfriend **and it's for **Valentine's Day**!"

"No, he's not." The girl stared at Keera in confusion.

"To put it simply," Tala said, annoyed with the girl, "They broke up."

"Ok, how is it that this guy knows that, but I, Sherrie, your best friend, don't?"

"Because, despite the fact that it's his first day here, he caused it." Keera stated blankly.

"I thought it was understood that this is also your fault." Tala said, irritated.

"Oh, bite me!" Keera was equally aggravated.

"Gladly."

"Ok, what's going on? Sherrie asked, majorly confused.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be late. First day and all." Tala turned and left for class.

"Well?" Sherrie demanded.

Keera sighed. "I was making out with Tala in study hall and apparently Kai saw us." Sherrie stared in shock as Keera slid against the lockers, her face buried in her hands.

"Who?" Sherrie asked, coming out of her shock but not remembering anyone named Tala, "And why?!" Keera wasn't the kind of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend! Especially since she seemed to like Kai so much.

"Tala! The guy who I was walking with. I don't know why, he just started kissing me! And I kissed him back! " She hated herself for what she did. Especially since she couldn't help but want more of Tala gave her.

"Aww, poor baby!" Sherrie cooed, with a hint of ridicule. She sat down to hug Keera, who gave up a small laugh.

"I hate it when you say that," she said jokingly.

"Tough." Keera smiled and hugged Sherrie back. She could get through this. She had to.

"Well, well, " someone said, their voice full of mockery. The girls let go of each other and turned to see Ian standing there with a smirk on his face. "Now, I knew Kai dumped you, but I don't know it was because you went lesbian. And Sherrie, what will your 'Enrique baby' think?"

"Fuck off Ian," Keera commanded.

"Tisk, tisk. I can get you suspended for that, you know."

"bite me."

"All right, but I do believe that Tala has the honor of the first bite."

"Bastard!"

"Come on, Keera, let's go," Sherrie stood and then helped Keera up. Ian walked away to look for some other people to bother.

"Thanks," Keera said.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

And that's it! Next chapter will be up next weekend... Maybe? Maybe I'll get it done Friday night. I'd promise two chapters, but I'm going to the Panic! At The Disco concert in San Diego on Saturday. WOO:)

Be awesome and review. :)


	3. Crime & Punishment

Oh man, I'm so sorry guys! I was going to update a lot during winter break, but I totally forgot! But here's a new chapter for you to enjoy :) Oh, thanks for the... 3 reviews. Sad! Haha.

**Chapter 3 Crime & Punishment**

Kai glanced anxiously at the clock, wondering where Keera and Sherrie were. He had a weird feeling that someone was glaring at him, so he searched the room and found that Tala was glaring at him with anger and hate.

Just then, the door opened and Sherrie stepped in.

"Sherrie, you're late," Mr. Burns stated.

"Huh?" She looked around her, startled. "Keera!" she reached for something on the other side of the door. Tala looked away from the door and started doodling in his notebook. Kai and Keera's eyes meet and Kai didn't bother blocking his emotions, his rage show in his eyes. Keera's eyes were filled with sadness and unshed tears. Then she looked over at Tala, who was still doodling.

"Talk to me after class, girls," Mr. Burns said, "Take your seats." Sherrie took her seat in the front, next to Enrique and Keera took her seat in the back corner, next to Kai. He glared at her, anger still in his eyes. She avoided his gaze.

After a very long class, the bell rang, signaling the end of that particular school day. Keera quickly gathered her stuff only to remember that she had to stay after class. Kai got up and started walking to the door. "Kai, wait!"

"What?" He barked impatiently.

"Geez, what's the rush?"

"I have dinner reservations to cancel. Today was supposed to be our six- month anniversary."

"Oh, Kai! I totally forgot! I'm SO sorry! She went to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"I can't believe I wasted six months on you." Keera just stood there, to hurt to do anything else as she watched Kai leave.

* * *

Kai walked to his locker, rage flowing through his veins. He was about to pull out his English book when someone pushed him. Hard. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on his locker door on the way down. 

"Fuck!" Kai exclaimed. He stood up slowly, rubbing his head where he hit it. "What was that for?!" Then he saw it was Tala who pushed him. "What do you want, Red?"

"Don't call me Red. You really hurt her. I hope you know that." Kai knew he was talking about Keera.

"Yeah well, what are you going to do about it? She hurt me too, you know."

"She didn't KNOW what she was doing! You're losing a great thing here!"

"What, Keera? Yeah, right. Six months was more than enough. She wasn't worth all that time. " Suddenly Kai was pinned against the lockers.

"Bastard! Take it back," he whispered coldly.

"Why should I?" Kai whispered back. Tala stepped back, releasing Kai. Then he punched Kai right on the nose. The impact was so great that the back of his head slammed against the lockers. He slid onto the floor with one hand on his nose and one on the back of his head. He sat there for a minute while Tala smirked in satisfaction.

Kai stood up slowly, lowering his hands, one was covered in blood from the back of his head, and he punched Tala right in the eye

* * *

Tala sat in the principal's office, holding an ice pack over his eye. 

"Tala," the principal started, "Considering the record your old school sent over and the fact that Kai has a concussion and possibly a broken nose, you will be suspended for seven days."

Tala shrugged. "I've had worse," he stated.

"And apparently, you have done worse. Let's hope you will do better here."

"How long will Kai be suspended for?"

"Four days, though I do not see how that is relevant."

* * *

"Hey Ian!" Ian turned and saw Tala. And preceded to freaked out. 

"Look. I'm not friends with Kai, I just associate with him, And I don't think he should have dumped Keera, all right?"

"Dude, chill!" Tala said, "I just need to ask you a favor."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, I'm gonna be suspended for three more days then Kai-"

"I know."

"What? How? I just got out of the principal's office."

"Nothing goes on in this town that I don't know about. For example, I know that you've got it bad for Keera and you aren't sorry her and Kai broke up, even though it was because of you. And you haven't told anyone that you like her."

Tala played it cool. "Yeah, but do you know why I haven't told anyone?"

"Because right now, you're a loner. Kai was your only friend. But guess what, you have a friend now."

"Who? You?"

"Sure. I've always wanted to see someone beat up Kai. So, what's this favor you want?"

"Can you watch Keera for me? While I'm suspended? And tell me what's going on with her and Kai, or any other guy, for that matter."

"Ok. I'll come to your place after school."

"I'm guessing you already have my address?"

"Yup, Keera and Kai's too. Although Keera will probably want to move out of Kai's place now."

"They live together?!"

"Yup"

"How do you know all this?"

"I know all the right people, which means you do too."

"What?" Ian took a key out of his pocket and held it out to Tala. Tala took the key but looked at Ian with confusion.

"It's the key to the student files. You know, phone numbers, addresses, whatever. Use it wisely. And if someone questions you, just say Ian sent you." With that said, Ian turned and walked away. Tala stood there for a minute, thinking.

Tala started walking towards the office and stopped in front of the student files. There was a lot of files. He took out the key and tried to pick a drawer to open, but he realized he didn't know Keera's last name. Or Kai's. So he picked a drawer at random. He picked up a folder labeled "Ross, Keera". He opened it and saw her picture. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and copied down her address and phone number. Then he put the folder back in and shut the drawer, then left the office and walked home.

* * *

Tala walked down the hall to his apartment, but then went into his mom's, which was right across the hall. 

"Hey mom," he said loudly, setting his backpack on the floor.

"How was school?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Just peachy."

"That bad, huh?" She walked into the room and saw Tala's eyes, where a bruise was starting to form. "You got in a fight again, huh?"

"Yeah. But it was different. I had a good reason this time."

"Oh really? Which is...?"

Tala blushed. He did not want his mom to know he was fighting over a girl. Again.

"Oh, I see."

Tala and his mom were freakishly linked. She always seemed to know what he was thinking. Sometimes it was cool, but not always.

"Well, did you at least make any friends?"

"One, until we got into a fight."

"You got into a fight with your friend over a girl! Tala!"

"He's not my friend. He's a bastard."

"Tala!"

"Sorry. But it's not like before. He's been going out with her for six months-"

"Tala, what did you do?" She was fully aware of his tendency to ruin other people's relationships at his old school.

"He dumped her for some stupid mistake she made!"

"Tala," she warned. She had heard this before. This "mistake" probably included Tala somehow.

"I couldn't help it! This girl is amazing!"

"What did you do to her?"

He blushed and didn't reply, which basically told his mom what he did. "Well, you could have done worse, I suppose."

"Mom, please don't give me the sex talk. I know all about it, you know that!"

"I know," She couldn't believe her little boy wasn't a virgin anymore! At least the poor girls weren't pregnant or anything. "I just don't want you to hurt her."

"Whatever," he knew his mom was thinking about the girls he had fucked. They just knew each other like that. He hated when she thought about that, though. It made her all depressed. "Well, I've got homework," he picked up his backpack and went into his own apartment.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter up on Monday. Don't forget to review! I'll give you a cookie :) 


	4. Chit Chat

So I'm really tired but I'm pissed off so I know I won't be able to sleep. That results in this chapter for you guys! Yay! I'd like to thank my loyal fans... Err, fan. LatyfeSurLeSora is cooler than you:)

**Chapter 4 Chit Chat**

Tala tossed his backpack on the ground and went into his bedroom. He signed onto his instant messenger and received an message from Ian. They talked for a bit, and Ian gave Tala Keera's screen name. This of course prompted Tala to send her a message. At first he played games with her mind, refusing to tell her who he was, but she started to get bored of trying to figure out who she was talking to.

Keera: are you gonna tell me your name or what?  
Tala: I don't think I will, you'll just start yelling at me  
Keera: how'd you get my screen name Tala?

They talked about Tala's being friends with Ian for awhile, and how Ian gave Tala Keera's screen name, and about how Ian told Tala that Keera would need a new place to live. He told her about his apartment.

Keera: your suggesting I came and live with you? I don't think so, especially after what happened in study hall.  
Tala: hey, I wouldn't try anything, my mom lives across the hall, and she has a key, so she can sneak in anytime she wants.

Keera reluctantly asked Tala if she could share his apartment, not seeing any other option. He invited her over to check it out.

Tala put an away message up and went across the hall. He looked around for his mom, finding her in the kitchen.

"Hey, that girl is coming over to my place soon, just so you know."

"Tala, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Look, her and her boyfriend just broke up and they were living together. She needs somewhere to go."

"So she's coming to look at your place? What are you going to do, move in here?"

"No, I'll stay there. It's big enough for the both of us."

"Tala..." she warned

"Mom, look, I'm not going to anything to her, especially since you can come in whenever you want."

"All right, fine. What's her name?"

"Keera"

"Do you like her?"

"Mom, Please!"

"Oh, Tala!" she screamed excitedly, and quite loudly, as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Ugh, mom! Let go!" She squealed loudly and let go. "I'm gonna go see if Keera's here yet," quickly moving to the front door in order to get away from his crazy mom.

* * *

Keera walked down the hall, looking for Tala's room. She found the door with his room number on it, so she knocked on the door. No one answered. Then she heard someone, a girl, yell Tala's name in pleasure. Keera put her ear on the door to see if she could figure out what was going on in there. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Then she heard somebody squeal. 

Moments later, the door opened and Keera fell into the room. She quickly jumped up and blushed. Tala stood in the doorway.

"Eavesdropping?" He asked. She blushed more and stayed silent. Tala shut the door as he said, "Well, that was embarrassing." Then Keera basically exploded.

"Embarrassed?! You should be ashamed!" she yelled.

"Whoa, are we talking about the same thing here?"

"What the hell where you doing in there!? You were screwing that girl, weren't you?"

"Keera, that's my mom's apartment!"

"You were screwing a girl in your mom's apartment?! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Why would I be off having sex if I knew you were coming over?"

"You tell me!"

"Keera, I wasn't fucking anybody! I was having a conversation with my mother!

"Oh, and I suppose she screamed your name and squealed!"

"Yeah, actually, she did." Then it hit her. He was telling the truth.

"Why?" She asked. Tala blushed.

"I... I just... She... She got a little over excited about something, that's all," He said nervously.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. Tala's blush reddened. Then it hit her, or at least she thought so. "You have a crush on someone, don't you?" She asked, getting all excited. "That's so sweet! Who is it?"

"Fifth graders have crushes, I love this girl, and only two people know about it, besides me, and I guarantee you won't be the third."

"Will you ever tell me who it is you loOoOoOoOoOve?"

"You make it sound so juvenile. And it's not. It's serious."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I don't plan to."

"Ok, fine. But I have one more question. Does she know?"

"No, not yet. I think she needs more time."

"Time? Time for what? You should just tell her! Even though it's you, it's so sweet!"

"I take it your not mad at me anymore?"

"I guess not, besides, I hate to admit it, but you know it, you were right. It was my fault too. Now stop avoiding my questions!"

"Ok, fine, ask away, but I won't answer and you'll never get to see the apartment, which is why you're here in the first place, remember?"

"Ok, fine, I guess I can ask you more later."

* * *

"And my room is off limits to you, and yours is to me," Tala said, ending Keera's tour of the apartment, which was actually very big. 

"You said the kitchen is for snacks, so where do you eat meals?"

"I suck at cooking but I can't afford to eat out all the time, so my mom cooks for me."

"Oh, ok. So how much it would cost me to live here with you?"

"It's free for me, so that's..." Tala took a moment to make the calculations in his head, "Free for you."

"Really? Cool."

"So, do you want something to eat?" Tala asked, going into the kitchen.

"What do you have?"

"Popcorn and chips, mostly."

"Popcorn sounds good."

"Anything to drink?"

"Cherry Coke?" Tala came out of the kitchen and handed her a can of Cherry Coke. He returned to the kitchen and when he came out again, he had a big bowl of popcorn.

"Sit down," he said. He put the bowl down in the middle of the couch, and they sat down on opposite sides of it.

"So, can I ask you about that girl yet?"

"Nope. What are you gonna do now that your single again?"

"I'm not sure. I want to try to make Kai listen to the whole story, and I'll decide from there."

"I know this is kind of personal, but did he ever tell you he loved you?"

"No. I told him to once but he said he wanted to wait until the time was right and we had been going out for awhile. I... Now that I think about it, he probably would have told me tonight, if we didn't break up..."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about-"

"It's ok, it's just weird. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight, and then go to the park where we had our first date... But instead I'm here, eating popcorn with you, and I don't even know where he is..."

"You don't know where he is?"

"No, he never came home after school." Tala chuckled.

"He's probably getting his head wrapped over at the hospital..."

"Why? What happened?" Tala's hand flew up and covered his eye.

"Nothing" He lied quickly.

"Why are you covering your eye?"

"No reason."

"Oh my god. Tala, move your hand." Tala slowly moved his hand away from his face. Keera noticed it was bruising. "What happened?" Tala sighed, sadly. He didn't want to have to tell Keera this.

"Me and Kai got in a fight after school."

"What? Why? Who started it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"I did."

"Why?! Tala, what where you thinking? I have to go find Kai!"

"Wait! If you're going to go look for him, at least let me drive you."

"Fine."

* * *

So yeah, review and all that good stuff. :)  



	5. Kisses, on the Couch or in the Kitchen?

I always forget to work on this thing! But here's a pretty long chapter! Yay! So read it, and review it! I really appreciate the reviews... That I've been getting from one person. Heh. :)

**Chapter 5 Kisses... on the Couch or in the Kitchen?****  
**  
Keera ran into the hospital, with Tala lagging behind her. They found Kai was sitting in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hiding his surprise with distaste.

"Kai, just because you dumped me doesn't mean I still care about you. Are you ok? What happened?"

"Why is Tala here?"

"She was with me when she decided she wanted to come see you," Tala said, "So I drove her. And I'll be taking her back to my apartment when she's done here." Kai glared hatefully at Tala. He did **not** like this guy. Then the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Your x-rays came back, Kai, and your nose is broken. The nurse will be out shortly to take you to get it bandaged." Then he left.

"Oh Kai, I'm sorry!" Keera went to hug Kai.

"Get off me," He said. Keera let him go.

"Kai, what happened to your head?" She asked, noticing a patch of dark red on his blue hair.

"My buddy Tala here cracked it open for me."

"You deserved it" Tala said.

"Fuck you." The nurse came out, looking at some papers. She had straight blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Although I'm personally not against it, cussing isn't allowed n hospital grounds, Kai" She said, still looking at the papers.

"Since when are you on first name terms with your patients, Nurse Barbie?" She looked up. No one had called her that horrible nickname since she moved out of New York.

"Tala! What are you doing here? I never thought I'd see you out of New York!"

"Which is why you had to move here. But now I live here."

"What happened with your dad?"

"He's in New York still."

"You mean they decided he was-"

"Say anything about my dad to anybody, and die," Keera watch the scene with mild interest, while Kai was busy thinking. "I have his blood in my veins you know."

"I know. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

"Good. Uh, thanks."

"Excuse me," Kai said, "But I have a broken nose here."

"Oh, sorry!" She said, "Let me start over. Hi, I'm Nurse Lynn, I'm a volunteer nurse here, I'm not certified nor do I have any sort of college degree; I'm only 16. If you don't have a problem with that, please follow me."

Kai stood, looking at Keera, with mischief in his eyes. He followed Lynn out of the waiting room.

"How do you know her," Keera asked Tala.

"We went to school together, until she moved here."

"Because of you?"

Tala smirked. "Yea."

"Why?"

"Because I gave her what she wanted. Her parents freaked when they found out. They thought it would be best to separate us."

"You slept with her?!"

"Yea, you got a problem with that? I mean, so I'm not a virgin, I bet half the guys in this lame ass town have sex before."

"Kai hasn't," she muttered.

"Really? You've been going out with this guy for six months, and you've lived in the same goddamn apartment and he NEVER fucked you? There must be something wrong with him!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Oh, really? Try me."

"No thanks," she mumbled

* * *

Tala was half asleep in his chair while Keera paced the length of the room, until they heard footsteps coming towards them. Tala glanced up and Keera stopped pacing. Kai walked into the room with his arm draped over Lynn's shoulder, while Lynn giggled quietly.

"So, I'll see you later?" He asked her.

"Yep. See you!" She turned and left. Keera glared at Kai in rage.

"What are you looking at," he asked tiredly.

"Hn. Come on Tala, I'm hungry." She turned and started to walk away.

"We've waited all this time for Kai to come out here and you're not even going to say anything to the bastard?"

"I was, but now I'm not."

"Fine, whatever." Tala got up and they left.

"Do you want something to eat for dinner or something?" Tala asked Keera as they walked down the hall to Tala's apartment.

* * *

"Sure." Tala led her into his mom's apartment.

"Hey, mom! What's for dinner?" Tala asked when he went into her kitchen.

"White, boneless chicken," She responded, "Who's this?" she asked when she saw Keera.

"Mom, this is Keera, Keera, this is my mom," He said.

"Oh, Keera! It's nice to meet you! You can call me Kathy."

"Hi, uh. Kathy." Tala's mom turned to Tala.

"Does she know?"

"Mom!"

"Do I know what?" Keera asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing dear. Well, a lot I suppose..." Keera looked at Tala, who was glaring at his mom, who quickly said, "I'll go get the chicken."

* * *

After they finished eating, Tala and Keera went to Kai's to pick up some of her stuff.

Keera knocked on the door to her old apartment. Kai opened the door, with his shirt off and a can of beer in his hand.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date," she said insincerely, remembering that that stupid nurse was supposed to see him later, or whatever, "But I came to get some of my stuff. " She pushed passed Kai and into the apartment. Kai went back into the apartment, ignoring Tala, but left the door open. Keera walked back to the door with some boxes, and handed them to Tala, who carried them to the car.

Keera went back into the apartment and saw Kai on the couch, with Lynn lying on top of him. Keera pretended not to notice as she went to get more of her boxes. Kai smirk against Lynn's lips, knowing Keera saw them.

While Keera gathered more boxes, Kai was busy with pulling off Lynn's top. By the time Keera came back, Lynn's blouse was lying on the floor near the couch. Keera tried to just ignore them, but her face was tinted pink with anger. She dropped the boxes by the door for Tala to pick up, then went to get some more.

Kai noticed Keera's anger and, to put it simply, was enjoying it. So he started to take off Lynn's skirt as well. Keera walked back into the room and tried to overlook the fact that Lynn's skirt was on the floor near her top. She walked out of the apartment with the boxes and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Tala helped Keera her boxes to his apartment. He went to get more boxes as Keera took them to her room. When Tala got back, Keera was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"What's up," Tala asked.

"There's no bed."

"What?"

"There's no bed in my room. I didn't notice before."

"Oh..."

"I guess I'll just unpack anyway."

"We can buy a bed tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"No, thanks though."

Keera went into the kitchen to get a drink and found Tala eating some chips. Keera went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Done unpacking yet," Tala asked.

"Yep! So, where can I sleep tonight?"

"Oh, right," Tala thought for a moment, "Why don't you sleep in my room? I can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Tala, but I couldn't. Why don't I sleep on the couch?"

"No way, I would feel like a total jerk, making you sleep on the couch."

"I don't mind!"

"I do."

"Ok, fine. How about... Why don't we just sleep together? I mean- not like- just- just sleep, not like-" Tala tried not laugh as he watched Keera try to explain what she meant.

"Keera, calm down, I get it."

"Oh." She blushed. "Besides, I'm used to sleeping... next to someone."

"With Kai, huh?" Keera looked at the floor, her eyes watering. "Sorry" he said, realizing he shouldn't have brought up Kai, although he didn't know that it would upset her THAT much.

"It's okay, " Keera said, "Maybe it's a good thing, maybe I should be meeting other guys, you know? I mean, I have my whole life ahead of me, why spend it all with one guy, right?"

"No matter how you look at it, it still sucks, Keera." Keera smiled, a small, sad smile. "Did he... say something to you, you know, to piss you off?" Tala had a feeling something was bothering her, besides the fact her and Kai broke up.

"Well, he didn't really **say** anything really, but that slut was there-"

"'That slut' is my ex you know."

"Sorry. But anyway, she was there, and her and Kai were making out on his couch and shit. Excuse me."

She got up and went to her room. Then Tala walked into his room, signing onto AIM to talk to his friends for awhile. After an hour or so, Keera walked into his room.

"I'm going to bed," She declared. "Can I turn off the lights?"

Tala turned in his chair to look at her. She was wearing a red tank top that stopped halfway down her almost perfectly flat stomach, and baggy black pajama shorts.

"Sure," he said, after running his eyes up and down Keera's body, as dirty thoughts passed through his mind, although he didn't want to think things like that about her. Keera turned off the lights and went into the bed.

"How much longer are you gonna be on the computer?" Keera asked. "The glare is bugging me."

"Not much longer, 'your highness,'" he said mockingly. "But this IS MY apartment." Even though it was dark, they both knew Keera was blushing.

"Sorry." She said. Tala's cell phone vibrated. He flipped it open, saying, "Hey, Nick." Keera went into the bathroom while they talked, but when she came back, they were still talking.

Keera heard Nick saying "If you and Lynn moved at the same time, do you think you would still be going out?"

"Naw man, I don't think so."

"Really? Dude, why not?"

"I just wouldn't, ok?"

"Oh. Ok, I got it."

"Shut up."

"Come on, man!"

"Fine! Hold on." Tala got up and left the room, pulling the door almost shut behind him.

"Well, would you?" Nick insisted.

"Ok, ok, I probably would be, or I would have been, anyway," Tala said quietly, "I mean, she was great, you know?" Meanwhile, Keera had gotten up and listening at the door, curious to hear the conversation.

"Really? As in personality great, or in bed great?"

"Haha, very funny," Tala said sarcastically.

"Seriously, man, you **did** sleep with her."

"Yea, so?"

"So answer the question!"

"Ok, ok! Both."

"Which is better?"

"Have you met Lynn?"

"Haha, very true! So the sex is better?"

"Yeah," Tala said with a laugh. Keera went back onto Tala's bed and waited for Tala to come back.

When Tala did come back, she said, "You know Tala, I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong," Keera said, "you're a sick twisted perv just like the rest of them." Then she got up and left.

"Aw, shit!" He said, realizing Keera heard what he said. He got up from his computer chair and followed Keera. He found her sitting cross-legged on the floor in the kitchen. "Keera-"

"Leave me alone."

"Keera... What do you want me to say? I'm a guy. That's the sort of thing we talk about."

"You know, all this time I thought Kai was better than that, but I was wrong. I thought you were better too, but I was wrong." She looked at the floor, wishing Tala would just go away.

"It's true that I would have still been going out with Lynn if we both moved at the same time. But, Keera, I would have broke up with her the second I saw you. Keera..." He gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "I love you. I'd do anything for you."

He leaned in and kissed her. Keera parted her lips, and a tear slid down her cheek as she felt Tala's tongue slid into her mouth. She wanted this so bad. But she couldn't. She loved Kai. Yet they had been going out for 6 months, and they never kissed like this... She tried to pull away from Tala.

"Tala... Please... I..." But he kept cutting her off, not wanting their kiss to end, not yet. He just leaned in closer, leaning Keera against the wall, "Tala, please!"

"Please what?" He said against her lips, "Touch you? Kiss you? Love you? What do you want me to do babe?" Then he started kissing Keera again, only this time more passionately and demanding. He moved his hand from her chin and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist.

"Tala, stop!" Keera cried. Tala let go, annoyed. "Tala, if you meant what you said, about doing anything for me, than do this. Leave me alone, and fall in love with someone else. I love Kai, not you." She got up and left, rubbing the tears off her face.

Tala sat there for a minute, thinking. Then he got up and went to his room. He was surprised to see Keera laying in his bed. "I'm surprised to see you in here."

"Your couch is scratchy," she whined.

"Whatever," he mumbled. He took off his shirt and started to take off his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Keera exclaimed. The lights may have been off, but the window was open and the moonlight shone through brightly.

"Well, seeing how this is MY room, and MY bed, I do believe I have the liberty to sleep in my boxers, or naked if I really wanted too," then he went into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, he came out with just his boxers on. Keera looked at him. The moonlight shone radiantly on his body. Keera's eyes wandered from his gorgeous blue eyes and down his body, then back up again.

"See something you like?" He asked, seeing that she was eyeing him.

"Even if I did, what makes you think I would actually tell you?" Tala shrugged and climbed into his bed.

* * *

Tala woke up the next morning, lying on his stomach. At least, he would have been, but Keera was laying half under him. She was lying on her back, and her hand and right cheek were resting on Tala's bare chest. He decided to enjoy while he could, and let Keera think she woke up first. He took Keera's hand away from his chest and put it on his back. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he shut his eyes and waited for Keera to wake up. 


	6. Back At Kai's

Happy Easter everyone! And yay, I have a new reviewer! A round of applause for jovanni! Yay! And LatyfeSurLeSora, of course. I hope they both enjoy this chapter. :) And if you're not them, review please! Oh, and a little note... The stuff in _italics _are flashbaks.

**Chapter 6 Back At Kai's  
**

Keera woke up slowly, keeping her eyes shut tight, fighting off the oncoming wake. Being as groggy as she was, Keera momentarily forgot about all that had happened the day before and that it was Kai who was laying beside her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and softly kissed his chest. Tala stiffed and opened his eyes, not expecting Keera's actions. Keera slowly opened her eyes, and saw Tala. Her responce was to jump up off the bed, but she fell on the floor, bringing Tala down with her, and ultimately on top of her. Tala stayed there for awhile, wanting so much to touch and to kiss her. But he obeyed her wishes from the night before, and got up and went to his computer, signing onto AIM.

"Good morning to you too," Keera grumbled, as she got up and left the room.

* * *

Nothing extraordinary happened over the next week, except for when Keera and Tala went to get the rest of her stuff. Almost a week had passed since Tala had come to their school. Ian had come over every day of Tala's suspension and told him how nothing was happening with Keera and any guys, but today was the day Tala was worried about. Kai's suspension was over. Neither Tala nor Keera had seen or talked to Kai since they went to get the rest of Keera's stuff. That hadn't gone very well... 

_"What do you want now?" Kai asked.  
_

_"We came to get the rest of my stuff," Keera said nervously, avoiding Kai's gaze. Tala knew she was nervous, so he placed a soothing hand on her lower back and lead her into the room, glaring at Kai as he passed._

_"I suppose you two are going out now," Kai said venomously._

_"We aren't going out, alright?" Tala replied coldly._

_"Could of fooled me."_

_Tala and Keera were just leaving when Kai said, "You know Tala, I can't figure out why you left Lynn." Tala froze, then turned._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Well, I don't know if you know this, but, she's really good in bed."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"You heard me. Lynn's a good fuck!"_

_The next second, Kai was on the floor, clutching his already broken nose. Tala picked him up and punched him in the eye, then he punched him again!_

_"Tala, stop!" Keera cried. She ran to Kai, whose face was covered in blood, mostly from his nose. Keera kneeled down and leaned over him, her hair brushing his face. "Kai, are you ok?"_

_"Get off me," he growled, pushing her roughly away from him. Her head hit a nearby table and she lay on the floor, unconscious._

_"Keera!" Tala exclaimed, running over to her. Kai slowly got up behind him. He then picked Tala up, spun him around, and punched him._

* * *

_Kai and Tala were rolling on the floor, punching each other. As they fought to kill each other, they hit the table. A big glass vase fell to floor, breaking into thousands of pieces. A particularly large piece flew across Tala's check, leaving a deep cut._

* * *

_Keera stirred a couple of minutes later. She sat up and looked around. She was sitting a hallway. The she saw Tala lying on the ground next to her. There was a snall pool of blood by his head._

_"Oh god! Tala, are you ok? Tala?" When he didn't reply, Keera stood up and knocked on the nearest door. A moment later, Kai opened the door._

_"Kai, please, I think Tala is unconscious!"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Well, I figure if he doesn't mean anything to you, then you shouldn't care."_

_"Kai, I know you're mad about what I did, but I... Kai, I love you!"_

_Kai froze. Suddenly, Keera was in Kai's arms, and he was kissing her. It was dominating, but loving. Keera had wanted Kai to kiss her like this forever!_

_Tala stirred, then slowly sat up. He scowled as he saw Kai and Keera, but chose not to say anything. He took out his cell phone and called Lynn, asking her to come pick him up.Keera and Kai were so into each other that they didn't even hear him._

_Tala spoke up, saying, "Thanks for your help, Keera, I'm really glad I mean nothing to you."_

_Keera heard him and pulled away from Kai to look at Tala. He had a black eye, a bruise on his jaw, a fat lip, and a bruise on his check, as well as large cut right in the middle of it. He was bleeding some near his eye, and some on his lip, but mostly on his cheek. Keera let go of Kai and turned to Tala._

_"Oh my god, are you oke?" Kai slammed his door, extremely pissed that Tala took Keera's attention away from him. It wasn't like Tala looked like shit and he was just fine. He too had a black eye, as well as a new bruise on his now twice broken nose, and one on his cheek. His nose was still bleeding. Plus, he felt like a bruise was forming on his stomach. Not like Keera cared._

Although Kai was pissed at Keera, Tala was worried that they might get back together.

* * *

Keera woke up the next morning, in her new bed. Keera was glad Kai was finally coming back to school. She was sure she could get him to listen to her. Besides, he did kiss her... 

She shuddered as she thought of that repulsive day. Tala was still all bruised and the cut on cheek had turned to a scab. She had a huge bump on her head from hitting the table, but it had shrunk significantly.

By the time Keera left for school, Tala was still asleep.

* * *

There was a knock in the door, so Tala got up to answer it. 

"Sup, man?" It was Ian.

"So, what happened," Tala asked.

"Hey to you to. Keera and Kai got back together."

"Goddamn it! Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, it sucks. But Keera finally got Kai to listen to her..."

_"Kai, will you please listen to me?" Keera asked as she got to first period. It was raining, so they were hanging around the gym._

_Kai didn't say anything, so Keera took that as a yes and continued._

_"Look Kai, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened since Tala came here," He looked at her. His face was still bruised from the fight. It made him look... like a gangster! Keera ignored it and said, "Kai, I don't like Tala. I like you. My God, Kai, I love you! You should know that!"_

_The next thing she knew, Kai was holding her in his arms. He pulled her in for a short fiery kiss. Then he said, "I love you too. But I hate what you keep doing to me."_

_A couple of minutes later, Kai was leaning with his back against the wall, with Keera leaning against him, her arms wrapped around Kai's neck. Kai had his arms around Keera's waist, pulling her closer to him.  
_

"They were making out all period, and lunch to, " Ian said, "It was disgusting! I swear they eating other instead of their food-"

"I don't need all the gory details. Thanks though."

"That's ok. Oh, Kai and Keera went out for their 'delayed anniversary dinner' or something. So, she probably won't be back for awhile."

"Ok. thanks."

* * *

Keera walked into the apartment with a smile on her face and Sherrie at her heels. Tala walked into the main room. 

"It would have been nice if you had told me **she **was coming." Tala said to Keera.

"Oh, don't have a cow!" Keera said, rolling her eyes. Sherrie glared at Tala. There was something about him she didn't like. But he was so hot! Sherrie blushed as she thought that and looked away from Tala.

"Come on Sherrie," Keera said, dragging Sherrie into the kitchen.


	7. Hmm Did You Expect This To Happen?

Ugh so my mom grounded me from the computer for awhile, that's why I haven't updated. I've been ungrounded for a few days but I forgot I was doing this! But now I've remembered :)

** Chapter 7****- Hmm... Did You Expect This To Happen?**

The next two days came and went. Tala sat around the house, miserable, as he thought of Keera and Kai. Meanwhile, Keera was insanely happy, going out with Kai after school almost every day. She had decided, though, to keep rooming with Tala.

Tala finally returned to school with a plan of action, with help from Ian. After first period, Tala approached Kai.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did and I'd like to make it up to you," he lied. Kai raised an eyebrow. He didn't think Tala would even think about apologizing to him. "Anyway, I have two tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert tonight, and I think you guys should have them."

"Thanks, but I've got plans for tonight," Kai said, while Tala mentally thanked Ian for being so goddamn smart, "But Keera loves them, why don't you take her?"

Tala hid a smirk, wondering how Kai could be such an idiot.

Tala, Ian, Johnny, Bryan were sitting in the quad, eating their lunch. "So, did everything go as planned?" Ian asked Tala, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but nobody wants to here you rub it in." Tala said. Johnny chuckled and Bryan smirked.

Sherrie discreetly approached their table. "Look Tala," she said quietly, "I know you're new here and whatever, but you've been here long enough to know that Kai loves Keera, and she loves him as well. So stay away from her, got it?"

"That'll be pretty hard, considering Kai told me to take her to the My Chemical Romance concert tonight," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're kidding me, right? That's so screwed up! You better not-"

"Look, I'm not going to try anything, alright? I'm not stupid." Tala said, "I know Keera doesn't want me, not that she's willing to admit anyway. But there is one thing I'm not sure about..."

"And what would that be?" Sherrie asked.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Sherrie. I've seen the way you look at me in class."

"Oh please, get over yourself!" Sherrie said, hiding a blush. It was true; she had been checking him out. Enrique was always looking, so why couldn't she?

"Don't deny it," Tala said, standing up, "You know it's true."

"Even if it is, what are you gonna do about it?" She asked, masking her fear. She hated herself for wanting him. She knew she didn't want to **be** with him, but god was he hot!

She felt his body press against hers. "I'm not afraid of you," She said calmly. But she was terrified. She didn't want things between her and Enrique to get screwed up, like Keera and Kai.

Tala leaned in and kissed her. Soon after, Sherrie pushed him away. "I'm not like Keera," she stated, "I won't let you screw things up for me." She turned around and walked away.

"What the hell was that Tala?" Bryan asked.

"I was messing with her. She was practically begging for it!"

"She doesn't look bothered at all." Johnny said.

"Trust me, she is." And she was. Her mind was in a whirl. She wanted Tala so badly! But she knew she couldn't have him **and** be with Enrique, which is what she really wanted.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Tala and Keera got back form the concert.

"Thanks for taking me to the concert. It was awesome!"

"No problem babe."

"It's so weird; I'm not even tired yet!" Keera exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" Tala sat on the couch next to Keera and turned on the TV. Keera watched the movie intently, but Tala watched her. He couldn't take it anymore! He leaned in and started kissing her. Keera forgot about the movie and kissed him back, which lead him to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keera's waist and pulling her close to him. Keera buried her fingers in Tala's hair and parted her lips. She felt Tala's tongue slid into her mouth as his hands slid underneath her top...

* * *

Keera and Tala were lying on the couch, trying to catch their breath when there was a knock at the door. Keera jumped up and picked up a blanket off the floor, wrapping it around her bare body. She opened the door just barely enough to see out.

"Kai!" She exclaimed.

"Keera, I was just thinking... I love you, you know, and you should move back in with me..." He looked down at her body, wrapped in the blanket, and e pushed the door open to see Tala pulling on his pants. "But I changed my mind."

Kai turned and started walking away.

"Kai, please! I'm sorry! Please, just come back!" She started to go after him, "It didn't mean anything to me! Kai, listen to me! Please, it was just lust; it's out of my system now!" Kai left the building and Keera couldn't find the energy to follow him.

Meanwhile, Tala had heard what Keera said and went to his room to get a clean shirt, then walked out the door, following Kai's footsteps.

"Tala, wait!"

He ignored her and kept walking. Keera went outside after him for few steps, grabbing his arm, and said " Tala, please, I-"

Tala shook his arm from her grip and kept walking. Keera sadly watched him leave, and then returned to the hallway where she slid down the wall, tears flowing from her face. After a few moments, Tala's mom opened her door, her hair messy and her eyes puffy from sleep.

"Keera, sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Keera glanced up but didn't say anything. "Why don't you go put some fresh clothes on, call Sherrie and tell her to come over here?" Keera nodded and stood up. She went in her room to get some clothes and called Sherrie.

* * *

"Lynn, a volunteer nurse here, is she here?" Tala asked the lady at the front desk when he arrived at the hospital. She glanced back to look at the clock.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she should be coming this way any minute now."

"Tala! What are you doing here?" Lynn asked, coming to the front desk.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really? About what?"

"About... what happened, you know, with us."

"What's there to say? It's over."

"I know, but I just never realized that..." He looked around nervously and lead her outside, "I never realized that I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't. I mean, I knew it didn't really mean anything to you and it didn't mean anything to me either."

"I know, I just... Maybe we could start over, not as a couple, but as friends."

"That'd be cool. Maybe I could help out with the whole Keera thing..." He stared at her like she was crazy. "Oh please, don't give me that look, I know you like her!"

"Fine. So I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

"Keera, are you alright? What happened?" Sherrie asked, entering the apartment.

Keera was sitting at the table in the kitchen, with Tala's mom sitting opposite her. Sherrie took a seat next to Keera.

"Thanks for coming Sherrie," Keera whispered, looking at the ground, her hair hiding her eyes.

"No problem. So what's up?"

"I just... Me and Tala... We just had sex!" She replied, burying her face in her hands to hide her tears.

"That bastard!" Sherrie exclaimed.

"That's my son you know!" Tala's mom replied angrily.

"Well your son is a home wrecking bastard! He comes to our school and just starts screwing everyone over!"

"The only thing he's screwed up is Keera and Kai's relationship, and that's hardly **everything**!"

"That's obviously not goon enough for him! He started trying to mess things up between me and Enrique today!"

"Can you please stop arguing!" Keera interrupted, "It's not helping! Besides, what happened was just as much **my** fault as his!"

"Sorry," Sherrie muttered.

"When did it happen?" Tala's mom asked.

"Just a little while ago. And then Kai came over! He... He saw Tala putting his clothes back on." Tears were streaming down Keera's face. "But I... I enjoyed it! I told Kai that it was just lust, and that it really meant nothing to me... But it did mean something. I thought I loved Kai, and I do, I want to, but now I'm getting confused... I don't know what to think anymore..."

"Well." Tala's mom said, "This may not help, but you can't make yourself love Kai. You may really like him-"

"Who said she's **making** herself love Kai?" Sherrie cut in, irritated, "She **does** love Kai!"

"And how would you know? Only she can know who she truly loves."

"Tell her Keera! Tell her you love Kai!"

"I... I... I just don't know anymore!" Keera cried helplessly.

* * *

The next day went by horribly slow. Kai refused to look at Keera, who refused to look at Tala, who kept glancing sadly at Keera.

Sherrie decided to again confront Tala at lunch, even though Keera told her not to say anything. But she had to do **something**!

She went to his table at lunch, not really wanting to do this in front of his loser friends, but she really didn't have a choice. "I don't know what you did to Keera," she whispered coldly, glaring at him, "But I know you did something. I told you to stay away from her."

Tala stood up. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll think of something."

"Keera may not want me," he said, stepping closer to her, "But I know you do."

"So what are you gonna do about?" She asked mockingly. Tala stepped closer so that their bodies were just barely touching. He leaned in so that their heads were just inches apart.

"If you really want to know, you'll be at my apartment, you know where it is, at 7."

Then he was gone. He was back, sitting at the table, as if nothing had happened. Sherrie stood there for a moment, dazed, and then left quickly.

* * *

Later that night, Tala sat in front of his computer, trying to pass the time. He hadn't talked to Keera all day, and he didn't plan to either.

Keera poked her head into Tala's room. "I really don't want to talk to you right now, but I thought you should know that I'm going out to dinner with some friends."

Tala looked at the clock. 6:30. There was no way Sherrie would be able to go with Keera AND see Tala without Keera suspecting something. "Is Sherrie going?" He asked.

"I don't know why you care, but no, she's not. She said she already had plans. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering."

"Whatever. Later."

Tala was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. There was Sherrie, standing in the doorway, looking nervous but excited, wearing a black halter-top and a denim miniskirt.

"Hi."

"Hey. Come on in."

"So..."

"Why don't we pick up where we left off at lunch?"

"Where would that be?"

Tala pressed his body against hers, and leaned in towards her. "I know you want me to kiss you," he said temptingly.

"Then shut up and kiss me already," she replied, then started the kiss herself. She wrapped her arms around Tala's neck, pulling him closer. Tala wrapped him arms around her waist and slipped one hand under her shirt to rest on her back and the other slipped just barely under the top of her skirt. Sherrie moaned when Tala slid her tongue into her mouth.

They did this for what seemed like forever, occasionally stopping for air, when the front door opened. Tala heard it, but ignored it, along with Sherrie.

"Sherrie, what the hell are you doing?!" Keera exclaimed. Sherrie pulled away from Tala.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you like Tala, or do you?"

"I thought we talked about this! And what about Enrique?"

"Oh, who cares? He cheats on me all the time and you don't see me freaking out about it. And I remember what you said the other day. You said you didn't know. So when you finally decide, tell me, because you can't have them both." She kissed Tala goodbye and left.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" Keera screamed at Tala.

"Me? What about you!"

"Me? What did I do! We just slept together yesterday, and now you're making out with Sherrie!!"

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh, so I **inspired** you to make out with her!"

"When Kai came over yesterday, you made it sound like what happened meant absolutely nothing to you! Like you were just caught in the moment! Do you know what that felt like!?"

"Yes, Tala, I do! I know what it's like to get hurt! How do you think I felt when Kai broke up with me the day you came here! How do you think I felt when we went to Kai's house and Lynn was there? How do you think I felt when Kai walked away the other day?!" Tears were now flowing from her eyes.

Tala hadn't thought about that. He thought for a second, about what she said. "Then why do you still want to be with him?"

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "What?"

"Why do you still want to be with Kai when he hurts you so much?"

"Because every minute I feel hurt because of Kai is worth every second of happiness that I feel when I'm with him. Nobody's perfect, I don't expect Kai to be."

"What'd Sherrie mean when she said that you said that you didn't know and what'd she mean about deciding between me and Kai?" Tala asked, changing the subject.

"I... I'm not really ready to talk about that yet."

"Oh, ok"

Awkward silence. Saved by the ringing of Keera's cell phone.

"Lynn? How'd you get my number...? Uh, sure, why not... Ok, I'll see you then."

* * *

"Hey mom." Tala said, entering her apartment.

"Oh, hey Tala. How are things going?" She had decided earlier that she wasn't going to say anything about him and Keera having sex, but to wait for him to bring it up.

"Okay, I guess. I talked to Lynn earlier."

"Oh, Lynn lives here? I didn't know that."

"Oh, I must have thought I told you already."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"Well, I just told her some stuff and we decided to start over as friends."

"Oh, well that's good. So how things with Keera?"

"Not too good."

"For you or for her?"

"Both of us. She and Kai broke up again, and she stopped talking to me." Not mentioning what happened with Keera, or Sherrie, it still sounded pretty bad. Just not as bad.

"Oh. Do you know why?" Tala looked at his mom curiously. She could usually read his thoughts, she usually knows when he's lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. But tonight she didn't seem to notice anything.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Oh. Well, I better get going."

"Ok, goodnight."

"G'nite."

* * *

Not the best one because I didn't really go through it much, but important to the plot at least. I hope you liked it! 


	8. A History Lesson

Woo, new chapter! Special thanks to Dolly2000, whose wood teacher in 7th grade was Mr. Burns (!!) and to Ms. Clarky-Spork, because My Chemical Romance is awesome! Don't forget to review, it inspires me to update faster!

**Chapter 8- A History Lesson**

"Hey Lynn."

"Hey Keera. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened that night at Kai's house. I didn't realize he was just using me to piss you off. And nothing really happened."

Keera suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why did she agree to do this?

"So," Lynn continued, "How are things with you, Kai, and Tala?"

"I don't know. Tala and me just slept together a few days ago, but Kai caught us... And then Tala was making out with Sherrie the other day. I want to love Kai, but I... I think I'm in-"

"Hey Keera!" Keera turned and saw Enrique.

"Hey Enrique."

"Will you do me a favor? I can't find Sherrie anywhere, and I really need to talk to her about this whole stupid Tala thing... I think she's avoiding me. Can you just, I don't know convince her that we need to talk?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, I'm not really happy with her tight now, but I'll talk to her."

"What's up with you guys?" asked Enrique.

"That whole stupid Tala thing."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because... look, you can't say anything, but... me and Tala had sex the other day, before the thing with Sherrie. She knew about it."

"Oh, wow. That's why Kai broke up with you again, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm, well, I have to go, thanks for talking to Sherrie for me."

"Sorry about that Lynn," Keera said as Enrique left, "Where were we?"

"You were telling me about what's going on with you, Kai, and Tala."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm going to try talking to Kai again," Keera said slowly.

"What are you going to do about Tala? He really likes you, you know."

"I know, but I... I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should give him a chance, as your boyfriend."

"I don't know... Maybe."

They talked awhile longer, about nothing of great importance, until Keera asked, "What happened to Tala's dad?"

Lynn tensed immediately. "I'm not really supposed to say..."

"Please? I'd really like to know."

"Ok," Lynn agreed hesitantly, "But you can't tell **anyone,**" Keera nodded her head in understanding and Lynn sighed, "His dad is in jail in New York. The NYPD said that if Tala's dad gets out, he'll come after Tala and Kaitlyn, his mom. So they moved."

"Why is he in jail?" Keera asked curiously.

"Because he... Look, I really think that Tala should be the one to tell you all this, not me."

"Fine. I should get going anyway."

* * *

"Tala, can I ask you something," Keera asked soon after she returned to the apartment, determined to find out about his dad. 

"What?"

"Tala, where is your father?" Keera noticed Tala's face stiffen.

"He's in New York."

"But Tala, where?"

"Who cares?"

"Tala, please, I really want to know... I **need** to know." She

"He's in jail, alright? The guy's in jail!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said firmly.

"Tala, please! I care about you and I'd really like to know what happened!"

"He tried to kill my mom, ok? I got home early and he didn't hear me come in, I guess, and when I saw him, he was trying to whip my mom's face with his belt, and- and she had covered her face with her arm, but she still has the scar... He started kicking her when I was... When I was calling the police. I finally heard the siren in the distance and he had one of the st- the steak knives against my mom's throat... He heard the siren and finally saw me standing there... He came towards me, put his hand around my neck, and he picked me up and pushed me against the wall, holding me up by my throat. He said something like... 'You idiot! I was gonna spare you, but now you'll be dead, just like your mother!' I couldn't breath and I... I was so scared..." He stopped and slumped onto the couch. He was shaking, however slightly, but Keera saw it.

"What happened?"

"He pressed the knife under my chin just above his hand, but he dropped me when the police came in. They told him he was under arrest and he- he threw the knife at me saying, 'I ain't going to jail.' The knife buried itself in my leg... It hurt like hell... They told him he was going to jail, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed. I had a bandage on my leg and one on my head, which hurt really bad. I asked a nurse where my mom was, and she told me she was in a private room, and that she had a broken wrist, and had deep cut from the belt... But other than that, it was just minor cuts and bruises. The nurse told me I had a bump on my head and that the cut on my leg went all the way to my bone..."

Tala paused again. He felt sick; he didn't want to have to think about all this. These memories had been shoved into the darkest part of his mind.

"Me and my mom left the hospital the next day. We both had to go to his trial and be questioned. Then we moved, and I met you, and you know the story from there."

Keera didn't know what to say. She hadn't talked to her parents since she moved in with Kai. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything," he replied with a shrug. He hated when people were all fake and tried to reassure him about it. He felt like crap.

* * *

The next morning, Keera decided to go talk to Kai. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was messy and greasy, and he had bags under his tired red eyes. Keera, however, was clean and tidy, although the brightness in her eyes was gone. Kai shut the door in her face. 

Keera knocked on it again. "Kai, please! You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later!"

"Go away!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kai please, listen to me!"

"Leave me alone!"

Keera sat on the ground, temporarily defeated, and leaned against the wall by Kai's door. She sat there for awhile before she stood up and knocked again. This time, Kai's hair was combed and washed, and the bags under his eyes were gone. He scowled when he saw it was Keera again. Keera held the door open when he tried to shut it.

"Kai please, listen to me!"

"Last time I listened to you, we got back together and you cheated on me again." He pushed her away from the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

A few weeks later, on a Friday night, Keera went to a sleep over at her friend's house while Tala left for New York for the weekend. When Keera came home on Saturday, there was a letter waiting for her. 

"Dear Keera,

I'm really sorry about everything. I can't help but feel like it's my fault that you keep cheating on me. I made a mistake when I let you go. I think about you all the time. I want you back. I love you.

Kai

P.S. I'll come by again later, ok?"

A tear dropped onto the paper. Kai was coming back to her!

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Keera opened it to see Kai standing there. He went to her and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He kissed her as if he was never going to be able to kiss her ever again. 

When they finally pulled apart, Kai said gently, "I love you Keera and I don't think I could live another day without you."

"Oh Kai, I'm so sorry about everything! I love you too!" They kissed again and slowly worked their way into Keera's bedroom...

* * *

Keera woke up the next day upon hearing a door slamming shut. She looked at the clock, which read 3:41pm. That meant Tala was back from his trip to New York.

* * *

Tala went to put his stuff away and was about to go see his mom when Keera came out of her room. 

"Hi Tala. How was New York?"

"Fine. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing." Keera didn't have the heart to tell Tala that she had gotten back together with Kai and that they had just had sex, but then Kai came out of her room with just his boxers on. He wrapped his arms around Keera's waist and started sucking on her neck.

"Good morning," he greeted, his mouth still attached to her neck.

"Afternoon, actually," she replied quietly.

"Who cares?"

"Kai-"

"What? I know Tala's here. I don't really give a shit. Let's go eat, I'm starving." He let go of Keera and went into the kitchen.

"Tala-" Keera started.

"Whatever," he grumbled, before leaving the apartment.

Sherrie was coming down the hall and was thrilled to see Tala there.

"I came to see if Keera decided between you and Kai yet," she declared.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well who'd she pick?"

"Do I look the least bit happy to you?"

"Sorry. I thought she might pick you. She was talking to me and your mom about how guys had sex and-"

"She told my **mother** we slept together! When?!"

"The night it happened. Why?"

"Fuck! I'll talk to you later." He went into his mom's apartment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, sweetie," his mom asked, coming out of her room.

"You knew that I slept with Keera! You **knew** the whole time and you never said anything!"

"I thought I'd let you decide when we talk about it," she paused for a moment, then asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, like with Lynn?"

"It was different when I did it with Lynn. The only thing wrong with it was that we weren't in love! With Keera, there are so many things that are wrong! She had boyfriend, and she loves him, apparently, but she can't decide what she wants, and I took advantage of that! And we both got hurt. Kai found out and he broke up with Keera! Then she made it sound like what happened meant absolutely nothing to her! And the only reason I'm telling you now is because I was just talking to Sherrie and she said you already know!"

"Sherrie, Keera's friend?"

"Sherrie, Keera's **ex**-friend."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?"

"Look, Sherrie wanted me, so she got me, and Keera didn't like that."

"You slept with **Sherrie** too," she asked, surprised.

"No, we were just making out... But it doesn't matter, we're just friends now."

Tala stepped back into the hallway, only to be shoved against the wall.

"Guess what? Keera picked Kai and Enrique dumped me. So you mine now," Sherrie said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Sherrie, what are you talking about?"

"What do you think," she asked slyly. She started kissing him.

"Sherrie, stop it."

"Aw, that wouldn't be any fun," she said playfully. Tala shoved her away roughly.

"I'm serious, Sherrie. I don't want this!"

"You did a week ago," she pouted.

"A week ago I had sex with Keera and I kissed you. Keera just had sex with Kai, so what makes you think I still want to kiss you?"

Sherrie sighed, annoyed. "Fine, whatever," she said, rolling her eyes and leaving.

Tala went into his kitchen, where Kai and Keera were eating each other instead of their food. Tala grabbed a soda before retreating to his room.

* * *

Later that day, Tala left to go talk to his mom more calmly than before. 

"Hey," he said, finding her watching TV.

"Hi Tala. What's wrong?"

"Everything," he replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Care to tell me about?"

"Why do you think I came over here? Keera and Kai got back together yesterday."

"Is she happy?"

"I guess so."

"Than you should be too."

"I can't be happy! Me and Keera just had sex a week ago, and now she's off with Kai again... How am I supposed to be happy?"

"You don't have to be happy yourself, just be happy for Keera."

"But I can't be sure that this is what she wants, that this is really what will make her happy. And I don't want her to be with Kai!"

"Even if she does?"

"Yes!"

"Then how can you say you love her? If you really did, you would just want her to be happy."

"I **do** want her to be happy, but I want her to be happy with me, not Kai!"

"But she's happy with Kai."

"Says who? She's **used** to Kai, they've been going out forever and she's never gone out with me before!"

"She had sex with you, though."

"That's not the same thing. She hasn't been my girlfriend."


	9. The New Girl

Yay, new chapter! This is for LatyfeSurLeSora, my most loyal and usually only reviewer... Sniff... :(

**Chapter 9- The New Girl**

Tala got to school late on Tuesday. He finished at his locker and set off to his first period class, and on his way, he passed by a girl with long brown hair and piercing silver eyes. He stopped and turned.

"Gabi?" The girl turned around.

"Tala? I didn't know you moved here!"

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad got transferred. Maybe we can talk later, I have to find the gym."

"You have PE first?"

"Yeah."

"I do too, and you're going the wrong way."

She smiled. "It's my first day, what do you expect?"

* * *

Gabi had to sit out since she didn't have her PE clothes yet, and Tala sat out with her as "punishment" for being late.

"So how are the people here?" Gabi asked, wondering what her peers would be like.

"I honestly don't know very many people. I only a handful of them."

"Wow, that's kind of sad."

"Hey, it's more than you know!"

"True." Gabi looked around at all the people out playing sports. "Who's that?"

Tala followed her gaze. "That's Kai. And he has a girlfriend. Feel free to interfere though, it would make both of us happier."

"Why, you got the hots for his girlfriend?"

"I made them break up twice so far, but she refuses to give up on him."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah. And it's not like I have a chance with any other girls. They won't even look at me because they know about my 'reputation.'"

"Really? Back in the New York more girls wanted you **because** of your reputation."

"The girls are different here. They've all known each other since they were born. Besides, most of the girls already have boyfriends."

"So most of the guys are taken huh?"

"Some of them are single, like my friends."

"Hm. Are they hot?"

"You're so shallow!"

"Am not! Are they though?"

"I couldn't really say."

"Well I'll just have to find out for myself then, won't I?"

* * *

"Please tell me you have study hall next," Tala said to Gabi once lunch was over and Tala's friends had gone their separate ways.

"Ok, I have study hall next."

"Do you really?"

Sherrie took out her schedule and looked at it. "Yep!"

"Good. So, what'd you think of Ian and them?"

"Well, they aren't the most **attractive** guys I've ever seen, but they're cool. Johnny's really funny."

"So you like him, huh?"

"Since when does thinking someone is funny mean you like them? Do you think Keera is funny?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Gabi, I've known you forever. And I know you've never gone out with a guy who you didn't think was funny. But, changing the subject, you get to meet Keera soon."

"Really? Does she have study hall too?"

"Yep."

They walked into the library and Tala went to sit down and Gabi had to talk to the librarian. Just when Gabi was about to go sit with Tala, Keera came in.

"Keera, you really need to try to come to study hall **on time**"

Keera rolled her eyes, but the librarian didn't notice. She saw Gabi and said, "Hey, you're Gabi right?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I talk to you?"

"You already are."

"No offense or anything," Keera started quietly, "But why are you hanging with Tala? I mean, I don't know if you've heard, but he's bad news." Keera informed her.

"I'm hanging out with him because he's the only person here I know. And he knows that if he tried anything stupid with me, I would hurt him."

"Well, if you're going to be hanging out with him all the time, the only people you'll get to know are his loser friends. And me."

"His friends aren't losers, and the way this conversation is going, I'm not going to like you very much. So, let's start over. Hi, I'm Gabi, I just moved here from New York."

Keera smiled. "I'm Keera. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure! Oh, but I told Tala I'd sit with him... Will that be a problem?"

"No, why would it be?"

They went over to where Tala was sitting and sat down.

"Hey Keera," Tala said. Keera ignored him and took out her notebook. "Keera, why won't you talk to me?"

"I figure the less I have to do with you the better chance I have at staying with Kai. You know Kai, my **boyfriend**," she answered without looking at him.

"Then why don't you just move back in with him?"

"Because with him I have to pay half the rent. I'm saving that money for college and stuff. It's fine. I figure that if I stay away from you as much as I can, you wouldn't be able to do all that shit to me."

"'All that shit'? You mean making out and- and having sex!? Those aren't one-person things Keera! You did 'all that shit' **with** me! I didn't **make** you do any of it!"

"You knew I had a boyfriend yet you made me cheat on him! You **knew** I couldn't control myself, and you took advantage of that!"

"I didn't **make** you cheat on Kai, that was your choice! Nothing was wrong for me. I didn't have a girlfriend to cheat on."

"Oh, so you're Mr. Perfect?"

"No, I'm not perfect! Sure, I took advantage of you, the second time, but the first time I thought you wouldn't get into it. I thought you would pull away."

"Well, I **did** get into it, because I liked it, ok? I'm attracted to you, and when we had sex, I wanted it, and I want it again! But there's something I want more than that. I want to be with Kai, because I love him. Not you. So just leave me alone!" With that, Keera picked up her stuff and left the library.

"Don't you think you should go apologize?" Gabi asked, finally being able to speak.

"A- Apolo- **Apologize**?" Tala was, well, a little shocked. "Apologize for **what**?"

"Oh well, gee, I don't know," she said mockingly, while thinking about how clueless guys can be, "Maybe for taking advantage of her and hurting her?"

"I should have known you would take her side."

"I'm not taking her side, I'm just telling you what she probably she wants from you."

"Fine, whatever." Tala said, getting up to find Keera and apologize.


	10. Whoops!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! begs for forgiveness

The good news is that I've finished writing the story. I'm so excited! The ending just came to me in class today after months of not working on this story at all. Now I just have to type it all up:)

I don't really like this chapter. It seems really choppy, or something. Oh well!

Reviews are love. 3

Chapter 10: Whoops

Tala apologized to Keera and things went back to normal. Kai and Keera continued dating, and Gabi and Johnny started going out. Spring break came and Gabi and Tala went to New York for the week.

* * *

Keera woke up late on May 18th and walked to the kitchen for breakfast and found Tala already eating.

"Happy Birthday, babe," he said when he saw her. She saw a card and gift sitting at the table for her.

"Thanks," she said as she opened the card. She put the card aside and opened the gift. She squealed in excitement when she unwrapped the autographed My Chemical Romance CD. "Where'd you get this?!"

"I got it at the concert."

"Thank you!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said awkwardly.

* * *

After school, Kai drove Keera to his apartment. "Happy Birthday," he said as they entered the apartment. Keera's eyes widened in surprise. The room was dim, and in the middle of it there was a table for two with candles.

"Oh Kai, thank you!" They went to the table and Kai handed her a gift. It was a charm bracelet with three charms: a heart, a phoenix, and a snowflake. "Thank you Kai! I love it!"

* * *

Keera knocked on Kai's door after school the next day. She had missed school that day, and Kai had called to find out why, but Keera wanted to tell him face to face.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. Kai, I'm… I'm pregnant."

Kai's mouthed opened in shock. "What?"

"I'm going to have a baby!" Keera said impatiently.

"I… You…" Kai was at a loss for words. "Do you know who the father is?" Keera looked away from him and disappointment filled his features.

"I… I don't know. But I want it to be you, Kai." Kai gathered Keera in his arms and gently rocked her.

"Do you know when it's due?"

"No, I haven't gone to the doctor's yet. But I figure somewhere around January."

Kai sighed. "Does Tala know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first."

* * *

"So what are you doing over the summer?" Keera asked Tala one day during dinner.

"Going back to New York," he replied.

"Really? For how long?"

"June 20th to August 25th."

"But that's like all summer!" Keera exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Is Gabi going with you?" Keera asked bitterly.

"Does it matter?" Tala asked calmly.

"Yes! You could be cheating on me for all I know!" Keera stated angrily.

"Cheating on you would imply that I am going out with you, which I'm not."

"I still don't like it."

"Well she's not going. But New York is filled with girls, and I could have anyone of them."

"But you won't."

"Says who?"

"Oh please, I know you better than that."

"You think you know me pretty well, huh? When's my birthday?"

"January 15th."

"What's my favorite sport?"

"Hockey."

"Did I ever go out with Lynn?"

"No."

"What happened between me and Gabi?"

"…"

"See, you don't know that much about me."

"So I missed one question. Big deal."

"Fine. Why do I love you so much when you keep pushing me away?" Keera didn't reply, so Tala got up and started to leave.

"You don't love me." He stopped and turned. "Yeah, that's it! You don't love me! You thought you did, and you hated Kai because he had what you wanted. But you don't love me. You're just a stubborn ass who refuses to give up!"

"That is not true Keera, and you know it!" Tala yelled, his hands balling into fists.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not! I fucking love you Keera, but you just like to mess with me! One minute you're so in love with Kai, and then you sleep with me, then you sleep with Kai, and then you accuse me of cheating on you when you're going out with Kai!"

"That's not fair, Tala! And even though I'm a wreck... That doesn't mean you love me! That's stupid!"

"That's not what I meant! I love you, but you're too much of a fuck up to notice!" With that Tala stalked off and Keera ran out of the apartment, crying.


	11. Parents Suck

Hmm nothing to say here really... I love this chapter! And I love LatyfeSurLeSora, my lone reviewer:D Enjoy.

**Chapter 11 Parents Suck!**

Dingdong! Tala and Keera stood outside of Keera's house, waiting for someone to open the door. Summer was over and Tala was home. Keera had convinced Tala to go with her to her parents' house to announce her pregnancy, claiming that Kai was unavailable.

"Oh, hello Keera." Keera's mom opened the door.

"Hello mother. This is my friend Tala."

"Oh, hello! Come in, come in!" They walked into the house and went into the spacious living room.

"Oh, did I tell you, Keera?" Keera's mom asked, "You have a little brother and sister!"

"We haven't talked since I left, mother. But I'm not surprised."

Keera's mom went over to an intercom on the wall and said "Nikki, Chris, come downstairs!" into it.

"Would you two like something to drink?" She offered.

"No, thanks." Keera said, "We won't be here long."

"What's up, mom?" asked a blonde girl as she stepped into the room.

"Nikki, this is Keera, Keera this is Nikki."

"I know you," Keera said, "Aren't you going out with Ma-"

"Yeah, Mitchell Morris! That's me!" Nikki said quickly, "Sorry, but I have to go get ready for my date..." and she quickly retreated back up the stairs.

"Oh sure, she gets to go on dates, but I never got to..." Keera said bitterly.

"I met her boyfriend, and he is a very nice and sweet young man."

"Oh, and Kai is an inconsiderate jackass!"

"Actually," Tala cut it, "He is."

"You're just saying that to suck up to my mother and because you hate Kai."

"But I hate Kai because he's an 'inconsiderate jackass.'"

"Whatever. Look, mom there's something I need to tell you and dad."

"Well you're father isn't here right now. He's at work."

"Oh."

"So what is it?"

"Uhm, you might want to sit down." So she did. "I... I'm kind of... pregnant."

There was silence. Then...

"What?! When did this happen!?"

"Well, I got pregnant about five months ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"You're lucky I told you at all! You'll be lucky if I invite you to mine and Tala's wedding!" Keera gasped and clasped her hand of her mouth. Tala gaped at her and Keera's mom eyed him with distaste.

"Is he the father?"

"He could be..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I know it's either him or..."

"Or who?" her mother asked impatiently.

"Kai."

"Kai? I knew that boy was trouble! I knew something like this would happen!"

"Mom, calm down!"

"You! This is your fault! I knew you shouldn't have dated that boy and I was right! He's a rude, horny teenager! I have half a mind to-"

"Mom, stop! Kai is not horny or rude! I love Kai and he offered to help me raise the baby, his or not!"

"Well you can just see if I help you raise that son-of-a-bitch!"

Keera's jaw dropped. "I hate you! I don't know why I even bothered to come over here!" She yelled, then ran out the door, only to run into her father.

"Keera? What are you doing here?"

"I was just telling that horrible women I used to call mother that I am pregnant, and that Kai is the father. And if you have a problem with that, you can kiss my ass!"

Instead of him yelling, she felt his fist connect with her eye. "Don't you ever talk that way about you're mother!"

"Why shouldn't I? She said shit about me!" She saw him raise his fist to hit her again, and she shut her eyes and waited for the impact. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes when she a sickening crack against the wall. She saw Tala lying on the floor, unconscious. "What happened?" She asked, not taking her eyes Tala.

"Jumped in front of you and took the hit. Lucky for you." Her dad went inside and Keera heard the door lock.

Keera fell on her knees. "Tala? Tala, wake up! Oh, this is all my fault!"

* * *

"Why did you move out?" Tala asked soon after his recovery. Keera smiled at the memory. 

"Because of Kai. My dad used to be a counselor at school, and of course he was Kai's counselor. Kai was always getting sent to him for causing trouble. My parents have this rule about meeting a guy before I can date him, and well, Kai asked me out and my parents weren't happy. My mom flipped out. She went on and on about how dad is always telling her about that trouble-maker Kai and there was no way I could go out with him while I was still living under their roof. So I moved out. They tried to stop me but I refused to stay there."

"Oh." Tala laughed suddenly. "I thought it was pretty damn interesting when you told your mom she would be lucky if she was invited to our-"

"Can we please not talk about that," Keera said, turning red, "It just came out!"

"Ok, fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey man," Tala greeted at lunch on Monday. 

"What's up?" Ian asked.

"I'm so sick of Keera and Kai! It's driving me crazy."

"Just get over it, Ivanov." Bryan said. Tala blinked. Bryan never talked, and this is what he said when he does?

"Excuse me, Wakeman?"

"You heard me. I'm getting very tired of hearing you whine about Keera and Kai. The chick doesn't like you! Get over it."

"Do you want to start something, Wakeman?" Tala threatened, rising out of his seat.

"Oh, like I'm scared of you. So you got into some fights with Kai. I could beat you and him with one hand tied behind my back." He replied, also rising.

"Kai isn't the only one I've beaten up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those pussies who make fun of Keera that you beat up. That's' so sweet of you!" Bryan sneered. Tala punched him. Well, tried to anyway. Bryan blocked the punch and grabbed Tala by the waist, picked him up, and threw him against the wall.

"Don't mess with me, Ivanov!" Bryan stormed out of the cafeteria. Tala stood, scowling, and walked back to his seat. He noticed everyone staring at him.

"Do you mind?" he yelled at them. They turned back to their meals and started whispering.


	12. Damn That Keera, Breaking Water Glasses!

Hey everybody! Happy Thanksgiving, to those of you who celebrate that.

I am thankful for LatyfeSurLeSora, my faithful reviewer and supporter. I am also thankful for finally finishing writing this story and finding the ability to update this story fairly often. Also, I'm thankful for Tala. Because he rocks my socks:)

This chapter is short and cliff hanger like. I like the plot but I'm not sure about the writing. Oh well! Read and enjoy, and review! I'll give you pie:)

**Chapter 12 That Darn Keera, Breaking Water Glasses!**

Keera woke up on January 13th when it was still dark outside. She went into the kitchen to get some water while Tala was asleep in his room. He awoke as he heard a crash. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Keera, are you all right?"

"My water broke!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I can see that..." he said, looking at the broken glass on the ground.

"Not that water, you dumbass! I'm having a baby!!"

"Oh, oh! That water! Ok, uhm, I'll... Well, let's go, let's go, we have to get you over to the hospital!"

"Call Sherrie, and Gabi! And Lynn!" Keera demanded as they wheeled her into her room at the hospital, "And Kai! If Kai isn't there I'll kill him!" Tala called Gabi and told her to call Lynn, and he called Sherrie and told her to call Kai.

"It's ok, babe, they're all coming."

* * *

Keera was in bed having contractions when Tala's cell phone rang.

"Tala, I can't get a hold of Kai! I've called his cell and his home phone, and I've left a bunch of messages, I even sent Ozuma to his house but we can't find him!"

"Shit, ok, uhm, call his friends and have them help you. I can't leave, have to stay here. Call me again later."

* * *

It was noon. Tala was in the waiting room with Gabi, Sherrie, and Lynn. He had been with Keera most of the day. She had been having contractions for the last seven hours. His hands couldn't take being squeezed to death much longer. A bunch of people were looking for Kai. No one could find him...

* * *

Several hours later, Tala was back in Keera's room, holding Jake in his arms. Keera had twins. She was holding Kaitlyn and was waiting for the doctor to return. Tala and the babies were being DNA tested. Kai still hadn't been found.

Keera and Tala sat in silence. Keera was watching Tala hold Jake, but then looked down at Kaitlyn. She didn't need the tests to tell her who the father was. She could see it in the babies' eyes. But she wanted to be sure.

Kai entered the room. "Hey baby," he said, his voice filled with guilt.

"Where have you been?" Keera asked, handing Kaitlyn to Tala. "Take them to the nursery, would you?" So Tala left with the twins.

"I was at home."

"Why didn't you come?" she asked calmly.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Oh, I am very mad, I assure you. But I am very tired and not very surprised."

"I sorry baby. I was scared I didn't know if I was the father or not, and I didn't want to be here if I wasn't."

"Father or not, I wanted you to be here. Tala's been here for eighteen hours. He's tired, but he's been here with me. What do you think that tells me?"

Tala reentered the room. "Tala, why don't you go home?" Keera suggested. "You could use some sleep."

"I'm fine. I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine, Tala."

"All right," he kissed her forehead and left.

"I guess I should go too," Kai said dejectedly.

"Kai, stop being stupid. It doesn't matter who the father is, things won't change between us. I'm still your girlfriend, if you want me to be."

Kai smiled. "Ok. No more cheating on me though." He said lightly.

The doctor came into the room. "I have the test results Ms. Ross."

"And?"


	13. And The Father Is

I feel so bad for not updating! I forgot that the last chapter was a cliffhanger. :(

**Chapter 13 And The Father Is...**

"Hey Tala." It was the next day. Keera was in the hospital recovering, and Tala and Kai were supposed to be in school. Tala skipped to come visit her.

"Hey babe."

"You're the father, Tala."

"Am I really?"

"Tala, all you have to do is look at the twins to know it. They both have your eyes."

"So they have my DNA. Big deal. If you and Kai are meant to be together, you'll raise the twins together. Kai will go to work, and when he comes home the twins will greet him with 'Daddy.' Then one day you'll tell them about me. They'll wonder why they have never seen me before, if I was their father. But at the end of the day, when they go to sleep, they'll say to Kai, 'Goodnight, dad.' A father is someone who helps raise you, and loves you more than anything. I will love Kaity and Jake until the very second I die. But Kai will be the one who gets to see them grow up. So as far as I'm concerned... You can put Kai's name on their birth certificate, and you can never tell the twins about me. I don't want the pain of seeing someone else raise my kids."

"Tala, we talked about this! Kai will help me out during the day, and you'll help me at night."

"For how long? If you and Kai get married and move in with each other, I doubt you would want me tagging along so I can help raise the twins. Besides, I'm moving back to New York when I graduate. Even if I stayed, things would change."

* * *

Time went by and Keera and the twins are released from the hospital. Kai helps Keera take care of the twins during the day, and Tala helps at night. Tala and Keera are slowly growing closer, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hey baby," Kai greeted Keera one morning.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

Tala walked into his room, wearing just his boxers. He wasn't planning on waking up at all that day, especially with Kai hanging around. But the twins, especially Kaity, wouldn't let him sleep. They were crying and crying and crying and crying... Tala saw Kaity, still crying, in Kai's arms.

"Give her to me." Tala commanded. Kai glared at him, noticing his... choice of clothing, but obeyed. Tala took Kaity and tossed her up and down, talking sweet nothings to her. She stopped crying and started cooing.

"Does he always dress like that around here?" Kai quietly asked Keera.

"Yes," Keera answered, rocking Jake back and forth in her arms.

"I don't think Kaity likes me very much."

Keera laughed lightly. "That's ok, Kai. She'll like you just fine when the time comes." Kai gave her a smile, although he was still unsatisfied. Kaity would never like him in the daughterly way she liked Tala.

"Hold Jake for a second?"

"Sure." Kai took Jake out of Keera's arms and bounced him up and down. Jake squealed in delight. Kai watched Keera from the corner of his eye.

She went over to Tala, taking Kaity from his arms. "Why don't you like Kai, huh?" she baby-talked, tickling her stomach. Kaity squealed happily and Tala put his hand on Keera's arm, then kissed her. Keera let his lips brush across hers for only a moment, before pushing him away with a sad smile on her face. She gave Kaity back to Tala and returned to Kai, who was wondering about what just happened. He saw that sad smile on Keera's face. What did that mean? Did she want Tala to kiss her? Did she not want to have to stop him? But that would mean... She didn't love Kai. Then why was she still with him?


	14. Goodbye Is Forever

Reviewing won't hurt you, I promise! Just ask LatyfeSurLeSora. She rocks! This chapter is really short, sorry about that. Look for the next chapter a week from Thursday. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 Goodbye Is Forever**

That was it. His plan was perfect. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, but that was really just too bad. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He sat down at his desk in his room and picked up a pen.

_Dear Keera,_ he wrote, _Please don't be upset about this. Just move on, be happy. The reason I am writing this is so you know why I'm doing what I've decided to do. I just can't stand it anymore. You may not have noticed it yet, but I know you don't love me. You love him. Come on, you know who I'm talking about. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I can't live always knowing that you love him, not me. And I can't live without you. So that's why I'm doing this. Goodbye, Keera._

Kai took the letter and placed it into an envelope with "Keera" written across the front. He took out another piece of paper and again started writing.

_Tala,_

_I only have one thing to say to you. Keera loves you, whether she knows it or not. Take care of her for me._

_Kai_

He placed the letter in an envelope for Tala. He then took a key out of his pocket. With it, he unlocked a drawer in his desk. With another key he unlocked the safe within the drawer. He picked up the contents of the safe and looked at it for a moment. It was his dad's old gun. He took it and placed it against the side of his head...


	15. A Flashback

I've rewritten this scene several times because I keep losing it. Hopefully, this version of it is the best. So this takes place before Chapter 14.

This chapter is dedicated to Anya, my awesome email buddy. Hope you like girl!

**Chapter 15 A Flashback**

Tala stood in line at the convenience store buying some AA batteries, wrapped in plastic packaging.

He looked around the store in a bored manner. He was fairly close to the front of the line now, but he was tired of waiting. He glanced over to the windows at the store front and immediately wished he hadn't. Tala recognized Keera's hair and Kai's hands even though Kai had Keera pushed against the window.

Tala felt his insides burn with jealousy and rage. Kai didn't deserve Keera. Standing there, watching them, was like... It was impossible to express. He felt nothing, nothing but hatred pooling through his veins. His fingers tightened around the package, the plastic edges digging into his fingers but the pain not distracting him from the image before him.

"Sir? Sir!"

Tala snapped his eyes away from Keera and Kai. The cashier, a soft looking girl around his age, with long auburn hair and bangs falling into her eyes, was looking at him, waiting for him to give her his purchase. When he dropped the batteries onto the counter, he noticed the package was bloody. He looked at his hands, surprised to find his fingers cut and bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Tala looked at the girl and was startled to see her eyes; one was blue, but the other was red.

"I-"

"We have a first aid kit in the break room, I could clean that up for you if you want."

"But what about..." Tala looked around he store and noticed that there was no one else around. "Oh, well, okay." He looked at her nametag. "Thanks, Ania. I'm Tala, by the way,"

"Sure." The break room was empty, so Tala sat down at the table there while Ania pulled out the first aid kit. "Why don't you go wash your hands off?"

When he came back, Ania put some medicine on his cuts and bandaged them. "So, you really don't like that guy, huh?"

"What?"

That guy, and the girl, making out outside."

"Oh."

"She's pretty."

"Keera, that's her name."

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

"She seems happy with him. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes. But I want to be with her. Who said she can't be happy with me, too?"

"Maybe she could be happy. But it's her choice, Tala."

"Well she's making the wrong choice."

Ania had led Tala outside. Keera and Kai were gone.

Ania looked at Tala. "I know what you're planning Tala. Don't do it, okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kai, Tala. He didn't do anything wrong. He loves her. Don't do what you're thinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. I have to go." So Ania turned and left, and Tala watched her go. She couldn't possibly know what he was planning, and she certainly wasn't going to stop him.

When Ania reached the horizon and Tala could no longer see her, the wind picked up, and a white feather blew to Tala's feet. He looked at it, but turned and walked away.


	16. Bloody Valentine

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Reviews? Yes? No? Dunno why I even bother asking at this point... But I hope you enjoy anyway!

**Chapter 16 Bloody Valentine**

Keera woke up happy the next morning. She absolutely loved Valentine's Day, and she had a feeling this one would be different from the others.

Upon opening her locker at school, Keera found a Valentine's Day card. But it was from Tala. She shrugged and put away her things before heading to first period.

Keera went into the library for study hall only to find Kai wasn't there, and she expressed her worry to Tala.

"Don't worry. He didn't come when you were giving birth, why expect him for Valentine's Day?" Tala responded.

After study hall, Keera went to her locker and found a bouquet of red roses. She looked at the tag. "With love from Tala," it said.

Keera spent her third and fourth period worrying about Kai. She went to get her lunch out her locker before heading to the cafeteria, and she discovered a box of chocolates. "With love from Tala," she read with a smile when seeing the tag.

Tala sat with Ian, Bryan, Johnny and Gabi while he watched Keera eat her box of chocolates.

"Let me guess," Ian said, "You got those for her?"

"You don't need to guess when you already know."

"True. What are you guys doing tonight?" he asked Gabi and Johnny.

"Well it's Friday, so probably movies." Gabi said.

"Aw, no sweet dinner for the love birds?" Tala teased.

"Shut up, Tala." Johnny said.

Keera went to her locker after lunch and, surprise! She found a white teddy bear greeting her. Beside it was a paper that said "With love from Tala." She rolled her eyes.

Keera rushed to her locker after sixth period. She couldn't wait to go see Kai and find out why he wasn't at school. She opened her locker and gasped. She picked up the most beautiful golden locket she had ever seen. She opened it and gasped again. It was a picture of her and Kai. "With love from Tala" was engraved on the back. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

Keera knocked out Kai's door nervously. When he didn't answer, she tried to open it. To her surprise, it opened. She walked inside. "Kai?" she called. No one answered. She opened the door to his bedroom. "Oh my god! Kai!"

* * *

Tala ran into Kai's apartment. Police were everywhere. He saw Keera and ran to her. "Keera, are you ok?" He didn't really have to ask; Her boyfriend was dead and tears were pouring down her face. Tala gathered her in his arms. 

"He's gone, Tala!" she sobbed, "He's gone!"

"I know, Keera, I know. It's all over the news and everything."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything, Keera. You don't deserve this. You're just a witness."

"What am I going to do without him?"

"It's okay, Keera. I'll be here for you."

* * *

Keera and Tala walked into their apartment, only to be greeted by Lynn, Sherrie, Gabi, and Tala's mom. They started talking, asking questions, trying to comfort Keera. Tala stood to the side awkwardly. He watched for a few moments then left the apartment. No one but Gabi noticed, and she got up and followed him. Keera would be fine without her. 

"Are you okay, Tala?" Gabi asked once she had caught up with outside.

"Of course. I mean, Kai's dead, so I have a chance now, right?" Tala said bitterly.

"Tala, don't be like that."

"Sorry... It's just... not how I wanted things to be. I wanted to win Keera over fair and square."

"Well everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Is that supposed to comfort me?"

"Tala, what's wrong? I mean I know Kai is dead and all, but you didn't like him much anyway..."

Tala sighed. He was trying so hard not to lie to Gabi, but she was making it difficult. "I feel like it's my fault. You know, if I had never come here Kai and Keera would have been out on some romantic Valentine's Day date."

"But then Keera wouldn't have that amazing locket." Gabi said with a twinkle in her eye. Tala blushed. "Seriously though, how could you think it's you fault?"

Tala took two envelopes out of his pocket. He handed the one with his name on it to Gabi. "Read this," he said.

Gabi unfolded the letter. "'Tala, I only have one thing to say to you. Keera loves you, whether she knows it or not... Take care of her...' He... he killed himself!"

Tala swallowed nervously. "Yeah."

"Does Keera know about this?"

"No, but she will." He handed Gabi the other letter. Gabi read it and then looked at Tala sadly. "I'd be an idiot to not think it was my fault." He said.

"Where'd you find these Tala?" Gabi asked.

"Kai's desk. I was too... afraid to show Keera. I still am."

"Tala, you have to show her. Her letter, at least."

"Yeah, I guess so." They returned to the apartment and Tala sighed. He didn't want to lie to Keera. But Kai did write the letters...

"Keera, can I talk to you?" She was still surround by Lynn, Sherrie and his mother. Keera nodded and followed him into his room.

"When we were in Kai's apartment..." he started slowly, "I found this letter for you on his desk..." He handed it to her then left the room. He didn't want to see her cry. Usually he could deal with it, but this was different.

Keera unfolded the letter and read it silently. Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe this..." she whispered to herself, "He killed himself..."


	17. I Love You

I was going to update this weekend, but I got distracted by the Cobra Starship concert I went to. :D I so love them, even more than reviews, so don't review. See if I care. :p

**Chapter 17 I Love You**

A few days later, the police called.

"Hello?" Tala answered.

"Hello, may I please speak to Keera Ross?"

"I'm sorry but she's not here. Can I take a message?"

"This is the Police Department. Please tell her that we are very sorry, but we are dropping the case."

Tala breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll tell her as soon as she gets home."

"Thanks, kid." Tala hung up the phone just as Keera walked into the apartment.

"You just got a call from the police department," Tala informed her.

"What'd they say," Keera asked, neither hopeful nor curious.

"They're dropping the case."

* * *

Time passed and Keera slowly started to accept that Kai was dead. She didn't like that he was dead, but she accepted it. She refused to give Tala a chance, but she had been watching him lately, and she saw how good he was with the twins, especially with Kaity. He was really quite good with Keera as well. 

Keera lay in bed, trying desperately to go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Kai. Tala heard her crying from his room and went to comfort her.

"Keera, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I miss Kai so much! Why'd he have to do this to me!" She sobbed.

"Keera, don't cry," Tala said, rubbing her back soothingly, "I know you're upset about Kai, but things will get better. Sure, they'll be different, but... We can start a whole new life."

"But what am I supposed to do without him? I can't live like this!"

"Listen Keera, I love you, and I'll do anything I can to help you get through this."

"I... I think I love you too." Tala pulled away from her. He wasn't expecting that, to say the least.

"What?"

"I do, Tala, I think I always have, but I was scared, and I didn't want to like you, but I did. I do."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"A lot of things. Losing Kai, not just as a boyfriend, but as a friend. I was afraid of you. I mean, I didn't really know you. I was afraid of your relationships with Gabi and Lynn; I didn't know if I could trust you not to do anything with them, and Sherrie for that matter. It was rebellion against my parents, too. They hated Kai and I thought they would like you. They don't now, after what happened..."

"So... Do you want to give it a shot?"

Keera thought about it. She already lost Kai, worse than she feared, or maybe better... Sherrie and Gabi had boyfriends, and she trusted Lynn.

"It could be fun. But I'm not ready. I don't want to go out with you while I'm still depressed about Kai."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

"Tala, I've been thinking..." Keera said one day after school. 

"About what?"

"About the twins. I know you love them, and you're such a great father, but I can't raise them. Well, I can, but I would feel better if someone who had the time could take of them."

"You mean like a sitter?"

"I mean foster parents."

"You mean foster parents as in we'll never see the twins again?"

"Well, there's open adoption. You get updates on your kids that way. I don't know all of the details, and not all people go for it, but I think it would work. What do you think?"

"What if we can't get an open adoption? What if they just cut us off from the twins entirely! I won't let it happen!"

"But Tala, I can't raise them! I don't have time!"

"My mom can watch them while we're at school!"

"But there's still homework, and I need sleep! You don't get a lot of that when there's two babies in the room!"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you had sex with me!"

"Tala, don't you dare bring that up now! I'm trying to think about the future, not the past!"

"Well, what's wrong with the past? In the past you could sleep and you didn't have kids to take care of who will always love you! And hey, Kai was alive in the past, so if you live in the past you can be with Kai again! He would have let you send the twins away to foster parents!"

"Shut up, Tala! I didn't have to ask for your permission, I could just do what I want!"

"If you send the twins away I will kick you out! You'll have nowhere to live! And I'll adopt the twins from you!"

"Tala, this really is for the best! They would be better off with someone who wants to raise them!"

"I want to raise them, damn it! And you think they'll be better off once they find out they're adopted! I don't think so! No adopted child is better off. They get shipped from family to family, and they wonder why their parents got rid of them! Do you really think that's better off?"

"That's not always the case! Some kids find good homes, and their foster parents tell them why they were put up for adoption!"

"But that's not always the case either! I won't risk it!" Having said his piece, Tala left his apartment for his mother's.

* * *

"Hey Tala. What's wrong?" his mother asked when he walked into the kitchen. 

"Keera wants to put the twins up for adoption."

"Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"No! I love those twins, I don't want to be cut off from them, and I want to be the one to raise them. Plus I hate the idea of the twins hating me for putting them up for adoption."

"Keera loves the twins too, Tala. This is just as hard for her as it for you. It really is for the best."

"You already knew, didn't you?

"Keera told me about it, yes. But at the time it was just an idea. Now I guess she's made up her mind."

"When did she tell about it?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? And it took her that short of a time to decide?"

"I would imagine she's been thinking about for awhile."

"Well I don't need to think about. I won't let her do it."

"Please do think about it, Tala. It really is for the best. And the best for everyone, so don't make this out to be a self-centered decision on Keera's part."

* * *

Keera and Tala were sitting in their third period, two weeks later, taking a test. The twins were in an adoption center. Tala was still upset about this, mad at both Keera and his mother. He was in the middle of his test when... 


	18. You Have The Right to Remain Silent

It's been awhile since I've updated because I've been distracted. And demon spirit,thanks for reviewing and I totally agree with your opinions, especially about Keera. But that's just the way she is. And thanks to LatyfeSurLeSora for the review, as always. I don't really like this chapter, but whatever.

**Chapter 18 You Have The Right To Remain Silent...**

Tala was in the middle of a test when two police officers came into the room. They spotted Tala and one officer said, "Tala Ivanov, you are under arrest for the murder of Kai Hiwatari. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

Meanwhile, the other office had Tala stand up and handcuffed him. They led Tala outside and he was well aware of the whispers in the room.

Inside the police car, Tala said "I thought there was no evidence to anything in Kai's death?" He wanted to know how they caught him. His plan was executed perfectly, even better because of the letters Kai had written.

"There wasn't," the officer in shotgun said.

"So why am I being arrested? Just for the heck of it? So the police can say they solved the problem?"

"A tip off."

"Who tipped you off? Wrongly, I might add."

"Ian... What was his last name..."

"That's ok, I know who you're talking about."

"You know, that 'right to remain silent' thing still holds true in the police car," The driving officer said irritably.

"Point taken. I'll shut up."

* * *

Tala was at the police station, making his one phone call to his mom. 

"Hey mom... No, I'm not sick, but you'll wish I was..." It really isn't easy to tell your mother you've been arrested for murder. "I got arrested during third period... For murdering Kai... No, I didn't... There isn't any proof, it was just a tip off... Can you call Keera for me? Thanks, bye."

"You can make more calls if you want."

"What?" Tala turned and saw the officer, working at the front desk, looking at him.

"You can make more than one call."

"Oh, ok, thanks." Tala picked the phone and called Keera. "Hey Keera... Apparently Ian told them I did, and that's proof enough for them... No, I didn't... I don't if I'll have a trial or what yet... Are you going to be okay, by yourself and all? I don't know when they'll let me go... Ok, I'll see ya."

He hung up the phone and called Johnny, who quickly told Tala that he and Gabi and Lynn decided that Tala was sleeping over at Johnny's house the night of Kai's murder. Tala asked Johnny to call Gabi and Lynn for him, because he didn't feel like explaining the situation again.

* * *

Tala sat in his jail cell, incredibly bored. He was used to hearing the guards and visitors walk by, so he didn't look up when he heard footsteps approaching. The guard stopped in front of the cell. "'Ey, Red, you got another visitor." 

Tala looked up, surprised. "Lucky, that's your third one already," Cody, his young and bitter cell mate said jealously, "It's probably your girlfriend." Tala blushed at that, and secretly prayed it wasn't Keera, for her own sake.

But, just as luck would have it, it was Keera.

"Hey Tala."

"Hey."

"I knew it would be your girlfriend."

"Shut up, Cody."

"How are you holding up?" Keera asked, ignoring Cody.

"All right. Cody and me sit and are bored together, so I at least don't have to suffer alone."

"That's cool." They then sat in silence.

"Keera?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I murdered Kai?"

"I think that if you say you didn't, you didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you." That was just great. Tala was feeling so much better!

"How are things at school?"

"Wild. Rumors about you are flying all over the place. It's chaos."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's the worst thing that's happened here for awhile. People need things to talk about."

"Well I'm glad I've provided so much entertainment," Tala said sarcastically.

"Johnny beat up Ian the other day."

"What? Why?"

"Uhm, duh! Because he accused you of murdering Kai!"

The guard came up to the cell, yet again. "There's another visitor for you, Red."

"Bye Tala," Keera said.

"Bye." Tala didn't want another visitor, Keera had made him feel bad enough for lying to her.

"Bryan?" Great. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I guess so."

"So how's it going in here?"

"You mean in jail? Ok, I guess. He's not too bad," Tala said, nodding at Cody, "You know, I'd bet I was the only guy at our school to ever be I here."

"I'd bet against it. You'd be surprised. Me and my old friends were in here for awhile for drug abuse, not that it's something to brag about."

"Yeah, I bet you were real bad asses." Tala said with a smirk.

"As bad as this town has seen, until you came along."

"Man, Tala, I wish I had half the friends you had." Cody cut in.

"You think I have a lot of friends? I have five friends right now."

"So? I have... Hmm... Let's see... none."

"What are you in for?" Bryan asked.

"Let's see, theft, everything under the moon concerning illegal drug use, attempted murder, attempted suicide..."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I should get going." Bryan said.

"Later."

"Dude, your girlfriend's hot." Cody said once Bryan was gone. "Mine's hotter though..."

"Shut up, Cody."

"Hey, Tala." Tala and Cody looked towards the voice.

"Dude, you know some fine chicks."

Gabi rolled her eyes and saw Cody take a drag of his cigarette. "How old are you?"

"19"

"And no one cares that you're getting stoned?"

"All in the beauty of being in jail, babe."

Gabi rolled her eyes again. "So Tala, how are you doing?"

"I was okay, then Keera came and made me feel like shit."

"Aww, poor baby." Cody mocked.

"Fuck off." Tala replied.

"Anyway, Johnny's still all pissed off at Ian's. It's actually rather annoying. You should see Ian though, he's so screwed over. Johnny gave him a black eye and no one will talk to him because he's such a snitch."

Tala wasn't all that pleased to hear this about Ian. "He isn't that bad. He was just doing what he thought was right."

"Yeah, I guess," Gabi muttered.


	19. Just Like Him

I don't mean to take so long between chapters... Sorry! Thanks for the reviews, you lovely people who review. :

New character in this chapter! This character won't be around much, but is rather important to the plot. This chapter is short. I'll try to update soon!

**Chapter 19 Just Like Him**

Keera got up from her computer chair when she heard Tala's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"The name's Hunter Ivanov. I'm Tala's father. Who are you?"

"Keera Ross. Tala's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He hit you yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"It runs in the family, so trust me, he will."

"He hasn't hit me yet and he never will."

"Look, girl, I need to talk to Tala. Now."

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Look, I don't care where he is, just give him the damn phone!"

"But-"

"I get one call, so you better do it!"

"Okay, okay," Keera grumbled.

* * *

Tala spotted Keera walk up to his cell. "Hey."

"Hey, You have a phone call." She handed him the phone through the bars. He looked at her strangely but she turned and walked away.

"Hello Tala," his father said on the other end, "How are you?"

Tala scowled. "What do you want?"

"Just to say hello. I hear you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"So how's your mom?"

"Why would you care?"

He heard his father sigh, annoyed. "I just wanted to see how you two are. This is my only call before I have to go back into my cell."

Tala inhaled sharply, realizing something. "You're in jail."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you, you little snot!"

Tala felt his phone drop to the ground. "Tala?" he heard faintly. Tala sat on the ground against the wall and started shaking. "Tala, pick up the phone!"

He slowly picked up the phone. "I... I'm just like you..." he whispered with fear.

"You hit her, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Go on."

"You're... in jail... for trying to murder me and mom... I'm in jail..."

"You're in jail? What'd you do?"

"I'm in jail... for murdering Keera's boyfriend... I..." He dropped the phone again and it broke. He was still shaking. His eyes were watering with fear.

"Tala, are you all right?" He looked up. It was Ian.

"Ian, get Keera. I really need to talk to her."

"Okay." Ian walked off and Tala leaned his still shaking head against the wall.

"Dude, are you ok?" Cody asked, slightly concerned.

Tala took in a shaky breath. "I'm just like him..."

"Yeah, I got that part." Tala didn't say anything.

"Tala, are you okay?" Keera had come. She held the bars of Tala's cell in her hands and peered at Tala, worried. He slowly stood up and went to her.

"I..." he started. He took another shaky breath. He put his hands on top of hers and looked into her eyes. "I'm just like him... Just like my father..."

Keera's eyes widened. "No! Tala, you're not like him! You never will be! I-"

"I already am." He said, fear and panic gone from his voice, emotion completely leaving his mind.

"No, you're not!"

"We're both in jail for murder."

"But Tala... You're innocent, and... You never hit me, or Gabi, or Lynn."

"I hit Mariah."

"Who?"

"One of my ex-girlfriends. I hit her. I didn't mean to, but I did..."

"But that was just once, right? It won't happen again!"

"Yes, it will"

"You would never hurt me."

"I would never want to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd want to do. I should have just let you be with Kai. He wouldn't hurt you."

"Neither will you!"

"Yes, I will. My father hit my mother, his father hit my grandmother, I'll hit you." Tears were streaming down Keera's face at this point. Tala was still acting unemotional. Keera knew what she was coming, but she wished so badly that she was wrong. "I don't think we should go out anymore." Tala continued. "If you're not my girlfriend, I won't be able to hurt you."

"I don't understand," she said, her voice dripping with sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

Keera stepped away from him, looking at her feet. She slowly started walking away. As soon as she saw that Tala wasn't watching her, she ran.


	20. The Trial: Part 1

Hello again! I didn't like writing this chapter because legal things bore me. Sorry if my legal terms aren't up to par, haha.

As always, thanks for the reviews. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now, so expect it soon!

**Chapter 20: The Trial - Part 1  
**

Tala looked around nervously. He felt nauseous. He saw Keera, Johnny, Lynn, Gabi, and his mom sitting behind him, and Brian sitting on the other side of the room, with some people he recognized from school.

"Please rise." Tala stood and watched the judge enter the room. He heard one of the court officials talking, but Tala couldn't focus on it, so he stayed standing until he heard the crowd sitting back down.

"Will the accused please rise for the reading of the accusations?" So Tala stood again.

"Tala Ivanov, you have been accused of the murder of Kai Hiwatari. How do you plead?"

"Innocent."

"If found guilty, you will be sentenced to a minimum of 25 years in prison." There was an uneasy silence in the courtroom. "This court in now in session. The prosecution may call their first witness to the stand."

"Your honor, I call Ian Mitchel to the stand." Ian rose and went to the witness stand. Tala heard the distant sounds of the lawyer babbling before Ian sat down. Everything seemed so far away.

"Mr. Mitchel, please explain your relationship to Tala."

"We're friends, we have been since Tala moved here."

"So why did you report him to the police?"

"Because I had to do what I thought was right. He understands."

"Why do you think Mr. Ivanov murdered Mr. Hiwatari?"

"A lot of people are under the impression that Kai killed himself. But I remember seeing what happened at Kai's on the news. The gun he would have used wasn't even there. And nothing was taken from his apartment, so I came to the conclusion that it was Tala."

"How so?"

"Tala... He never liked Kai, he hated him."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because of Keera. Keera Ross. Tala likes her, a lot, but she was Kai's girlfriend and she wouldn't leave him no matter how hard Tala tried."

"Can you give the jury an example?"

"One night, over nine, ten months ago, Tala took Keera to a My Chemical Romance concert. After they got back, they had sex."

The crowd burst out in chatter and Keera blushed. She didn't really want the whole courtroom to know that... The judge banged his gavel, yelling, "Order in the court!"

Once the crowd had quieted, Ian continued. "About a week after, Keera had sex with Kai. Tala was pissed off when he found out, anyone would be."

"Do you know where Tala was on the afternoon of February 13th?"

"No, I don't."

"Thank you Mr. Mitchel. I have no further questions."

Tala snapped back to reality when his lawyer stood up to question Ian.

"Mr. Mitchel, how can you be sure it was Mr. Ivanov who murdered Mr. Hiwatari? I'm sure he had other enemies."

"I supposed he did. But no one hated Kai as much Tala did."

"How can you be so sure of that, Mr. Mitchel?" Ian sighed, annoyed.

"I just **can**."

"Do you think Mr. Hiwatari was a smart man, Mr. Mitchel?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So maybe Mr. Hiwatari was able to get rid of the gun before he passed away?"

"That's not possible."

"On the contrary, Mr. Mitchel, Mr. Hiwatari's body was found laying near an open window, above a dumpster. Is it not possible for Mr. Hiwatari to get the gun out the window before he passed?"

"I guess so."

"And if by chance Mr. Hiwatari did not kill himself, who's to say that **you** did not murder him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where were **you** on the afternoon of February 13th?"

"I was at my house."

"Was anyone with you?"

"No."

"Ah-ha! There is no proof that you were at your house, so what's to say that **you** did not murder Kai Hiwatari?"

"But I didn't..."

"Who's to say you wanted revenge on Mr. Ivanov for something, and this was your perfect plan? Well guess what, Mr. Mitchel, I have found the flaw!"

"Objection your honor!" Ian's lawyer called out, "While there is no proof that Mr. Mitchel did not murder Mr. Hiwatari, there is no evidence to say he did."

"Sustained." Tala's lawyer stroked his goatee.

"I have no further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Mitchel, you may step down. The defense may call their first witness to the stand."

"Your Honor, I would like to call Johnny McGregor to the stand." Tala watched Johnny as he took his oath. He hoped Johnny wouldn't screw up.

"Mr. McGregor, can you explain your relationship to Mr. Ivanov?"

"We're friends. Not best of, but still tight."

"Do you think Mr. Ivanov murdered Mr. Hiwatari?"

"No. I know he didn't. We hung out after school that day, Tala dragged me shopping for some stuff for Keera, and he stayed overnight at my house. We stayed up all night, there's no way he could have left without me noticing."

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Well, my girlfriend Gabi was over too until around 11, and my sister came home around 10, and they both know he was there."

"Thank you, Mr. McGregor. Is Mr. Mitchel's perspective of Mr. Ivanov's and Ms. Ross's relationship true?"

"Yes, but Tala would never go as far as killing Kai to just to be with her. He's not that kind of guy."

"No further questions, your Honor." The prosecution rose.

"Mr. McGregor, are you aware that lying under oath is against the law?"

"Yes, but Mr. Mitchel seems to be unaware of that, could you tell him for me?"

"Mr. McGregor, if Mr. Ivanov did not murder Mr. Hiwatari, what do you think happened?"

"I think Kai killed himself."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, you know, he was having problems with Keera being unfaithful to him, and from what I hear, he doesn't even have a family life..."

"If Mr. Hiwatari did, in fact, kill himself, then how do you think he got rid of the gun?"

"I don't know, but if you give me a couple of days, I'm sure I can figure something out."


	21. The Trial: Part 2

Again, a longer wait then I anticipated. Silly me. I got four reviews on the last chapter! I'm pretty happy about that. Review this one too! :D

**Chapter 21: The Trial - Part 2 **

The court went on for several more days. Bryan, Gabi Lynn, Keera, and Tala's mom all testified. On the final day of the trial, Tala finally did his piece.

"The defense may call their next witness to the stand."

"Your Honor, I call Tala Ivanov to the stand." Tala stood and walked numbly to the witness stand, taking his oath robotically.

"Mr. Ivanov, what is your relationship with Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Well, we're were friends, at first. But then I found out that he was Keera's boyfriend, and things just went downhill from there."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Ross. Can you please explain your relationship with her?"

"Well, I guess... We're roommates, for one thing, and we started going out just before... I got arrested. Other than that... It's kind of hard to explain."

"So you had sex with her, then she went and does the same with Mr. Hiwatari. How did you feel about that?"

"Well, I mean, how would you feel? I was finally getting part of what I wanted, and it was so great, and then..."

"How did you feel when you found out about her and Mr. Hiwatari?"

"I don't know... Kind of hurt, maybe a little angry... Just... disappointed, mostly. But at the same time, I knew she would go back to him."

"Then how do you feel about that?"

"Kind of rejected, I guess."

"Where were you on the day of Mr. Hiwatari's murder?"

"Well I was at school, then I made Johnny come shopping with me."

"Shopping for what?" Tala's cheeks tinged with pink.

"I was... looking for gifts for Keera... for Valentine's Day."

"And what did you get?"

"A card, roses, a box of chocolates, a bear, and a locket."

* * *

"Ok," the spokesman said, "How many votes for guilty?" Half the room raised their hands and an argument broke out.

"How could you think that guy is innocent?!"

"Are you kidding?? How can you think he's guilty?"

The bailiff entered the room. "Some new evidence is to be presented. Please return the courtroom." Back in the courtroom, Tala was in the hot seat. As soon as the jury was seated, Tala's lawyer spoke.

"My client has presented me with two letters," he said, holding up two pieces of paper, "Where did you find these, Mr. Ivanov?"

"At Kai's apartment, on his desk."

"And why were you at Mr. Hiwatari's apartment?"

"I was watching the news and they were showing Kai's apartment and I saw Keera. She was crying, so I went to comfort her."

"Would you please read the letter from Mr. Hiwatari to you?"

Tala cleared his throat and started reading, "'Tala, I only have one thing to say to you. Keera loves you, whether she knows it or not. Take care of her for me. Kai.'"

"Thank you. And the one to Keera?"

"' Dear Keera, Please don't be upset about this. Just move on, be happy. The reason I am writing this is so you know why I'm doing what I've decided to do. I just can't stand it anymore. You may not have noticed it yet, but I know you don't love me. You love him. Come on, you know who I'm talking about. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I can't live always knowing that you love him, not me. And I can't live without you. So that's why I'm doing this. Goodbye, Keera.'"

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Prosecution?"

"I have only one question. Why didn't you show us these letters earlier?"

"I couldn't find them."

"I would think that you wouldn't want to lose something so important. How did you?"

"I thought you said one question."

"Answer the question, Mr. Ivanov," the judge interjected.

"Well, I gave Keera hers and she couldn't find it, and I also let her read mine, so technically she lost them."

* * *

"How many people vote guilty?" A quarter of the room raised their hands.

"How can you still think he's guilty? You heard those letters!"

"He probably wrote that letter himself!"

"You have no proof of that!"

"You have no proof against it!"

"Innocent until proven guilty!" More arguments broke out in the juror room, while Tala sat back in the courtroom, waiting anxiously for their verdict...


	22. The Truth

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! So I realized something while I was working on this chapter... This story is almost over! There are only four more chapters after this one! I can't believe it's almost done. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Reviews are love.

**Chapter 22: The Truth**

Tala sat in his apartment, staring out the window at the sunny sky. The trial was over, the jury having voted for his innocence. He was supposed to be back at school, but he needed a break. Everywhere he went, people stared and whispered. Sometimes he wished he hadn't agreed to give up the twins; they were incapable of talking smack about him and he didn't like being alone. Keera was a big help, but she didn't know what went on inside his head and she didn't know that he was the reason Kai was dead.

Keera isn't stupid, though. She had her suspicions. An innocent person, she believed, would be relieved when found innocent in court, and they would return to live their life the same way they did before. This didn't happened with Tala. Tala hardly spoke anymore, and his smile was a rare thing to see. If anyone brought up Kai, Tala would get frustrated and change the subject.

After over a week of witnessing Tala's odd behavior, Keera decided to confront him. When they were back at the apartment after school one day, Keera opened with, "Tala, can I ask you something?" He told her to go ahead, and they sat down on the couch where the twins had been created. Tala stared while Keera fidgeted, until she blurted out, "Did you kill Kai?"

Tala blinked. Twice. Scratched the back of his head. Blinked again. "Yes."

Keera's eyes widened. He just... She was shocked at his... lack of denial. "I... What?"

It was Tala's turn to fidget. "I just... I wanted to tell you. You asked me after I got arrest, but I couldn't... I couldn't admit it while I was in jail, with people around. I'm sorry."

"I guess I always kind of knew," She said slowly, "But-"

"I'm only sorry for not telling you. I'm not sorry he's gone." Tears formed in Keera's eyes as she recalled the pain she felt after Kai's death. "I didn't want you to get hurt," Tala added softly, taking Keera's hands into his own, "But I'm glad he's gone."

Keera bit her lip as she held back tears. She looked Tala, and felt torn. She cared about him so much now, and she wanted to be with him, but at the same time, he had caused her so much pain with Kai's death.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please," Tala whispered.

"Tala, you know that I want to be with you, you know how upset I was when you broke up with me, and I hate not being with you know, but...This Kai thing is a big deal."

"I know that you'll never be able to accept what I did, but I see it like this: You can let it overwhelm you and only ever focus on it and be miserable for the rest of you life, or you can forget it. I mean, I know you'll never forget Kai and what happened, but you can focus on other things and not let Kai's death ruin your life. I love you, Keera, I do, and I want to be with you."

"So, you think... Kai is like a roadblock, or something, and I can either find a way around it or sit in front of it and wait for it to go away, which it probably won't ever do."

"Yeah, you could put it that way," Tala knew not to let the fact that Keera didn't say she loved him back phase him, because he knew she was in a bad place. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Tala, I hope you understand. I'll try to get around it, I really will. But I can't right now. I need some time."


	23. Toilet Paper

Thanks for the reviews!!

So this was supposed to be the fourth to last chapter, but it turns out that it's the third to last chapter. Sad!

I actually just wrote the beginning of this chapter today, because what I had before was just not good. There's a lot of cussing in this one, comparatively, and lots of ?? and ?! as well. Enjoy!

**Chapter 23: Toilet Paper**

"Tala..." Keera and Tala were sitting in their apartment, eating dinner together, "I think I'm ready."

"...For seconds?"

"To try again. With you."

There are no words to describe how Tala felt in that moment. Everything he wanted, everything he wished for, all it needed to come true was those few words. He had his second chance, and his smile showed how glad he was to have it.

Tala and Keera lay together that night, wrapped in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," Tala whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know.

* * *

Spring bloomed into season and Tala and Keera were still happy and together, but they still had a lot of things to deal with, especially like deciding where to go for college.

After the debacle at her parents' house, Keera had been disowned and couldn't afford to go to a four-year college, so she had settled on the local community college. She would be staying in Tala's apartment, since it was paid for until he graduated college himself.

Tala also applied to and had been accepted to the community college. However, he had also been accepted to NYU. Although he had better friends, and a girlfriend he loved completely, here, he missed New York terribly. New York would always be his home, and he felt out of place in this small town.

As time to make a final decision on where to go for college drew closer, Keera and Tala fought more and more. They cared about each other more than anything, but living together and constantly being at each other's side was more than they were ready for. They fought about everything: what to watch, what to eat, shopping, after school activities...

* * *

Keera walked into the apartment with three plastic bags full of groceries. Tala quickly came to her side, kissing her on the cheek as he took two of the bags.

"Did you get the toilet paper," he asked as he started unloading the bags.

Keera hesitated, biting her lip, and replied with a no. Tala stopped unloading and looked at her.

"I asked if you could run to the store to get toilet paper," he looked around at what he had unloaded, "You bought poptarts, marshmallows, and shampoo, but no toilet paper."

"God, Tala, I'm sorry, ok? I'm human, I forget things sometimes, I make mistakes!"

"I'm not saying you have to be perfect! God knows you're not, but all I wanted was some freaking toilet paper!"

"What do you want me to say?? I'm sorry I forgot your stupid toilet paper! I'll fucking leave right now and go buy you some!"

Keera stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Tala went to his room and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tala woke up later than usual; and discovered his alarm clock had been unplugged. He stumbled sleepily to his dresser to get out some clothes. He pulled open a drawer and found... toilet paper. Toilet paper was in every single one of his drawers. It was stacked up in his closet as well, and in his hamper. All of his clothes were gone.

He stormed out of his room and found Keera eating at the kitchen table, already dressed.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?!"

"In your dresser, I'd imagine. Or your closet."

"Don't be cute! We both you know you took all of my shit and replaced it with toilet paper! Where are my clothes?!"

"I thought all you wanted was toilet paper?"

"Do you think this is funny?!"

"No, I don't! I'm sick of you yelling at me all of the time! You're not my mother, you know I make mistakes! But you always yell at me for it! I can't fucking taking take it!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok, but how hard is it to remember that we need toilet paper??"

You get the idea.


	24. Prom Night

I wrote this chapter three different times. And in one, I wrote Kai instead of Tala. Crazy stuff! Hopefully this end result is amazing. This is loosely based on my own Prom experience, although what happened at mine was much more dramatic, haha. Ah, the good old days...

**Chapter 24: Prom Night  
**

Tala sat on the couch one day when Keera was gone, looking through a course catalog for NYU. He had sent in an intent to enroll form to both the community college and NYU, but as far as Keera knew, he was going to the community college. He loved Keera, and he didn't want to move away from her for four years while he was away at school, but New York was his home.

Tala looked up from the catalog when he heard the doorknob rattle, quickly hiding the catalog under a pillow before Keera came inside.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Keera went over and pulled the catalog out from behind the pillow. Her eyes saddened as she took in what it was.

"I thought... I thought you were going to stay here."

"I still haven't decided."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't want to leave you. I want to go to school with you and still see you every day. But I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I stay here! And NYU is a great school, and I don't... We'd still see each other all of the time, and I'd be getting a really good education."

"I... I wish you would stay here with me, but I guess... I mean, if you really want to go to... NYU, I'd understand. It'll be really hard, though."

"But we'd still be together, and maybe some distance would be good for us. We fight all of the time, maybe if we see each less for awhile, we'll fight less."

"Maybe."

"I don't know. I haven't made a choice yet."

* * *

Tala's mom went with Tala and Keera over to Johnny's house, where they took tons of pre-Prom pictures. Tala and Keera, Johnny and Gabi, Bryan and Cassie, Evan and Sherrie, and Ian were all going in the same limo to their un Rendezvous a Paris themed Prom.

They got to the location and walked down the red carpet, showing their school ID with their bid before being searched.

"Wow... It's so big," Keera exclaimed. They were outside and there were tons of white round tables and white folding chairs with a food bar at both ends of the area. Over in the back were cameras and picturesque backgrounds for the pictures. The group went over there first because the girls wanted to do pictures before all the dancing messed up their hair and make-up.

After that they went inside. It was dark, but lights shone on the white walls with decorations of the Eiffel Tower and other French things. The tables inside covered half of the room, draped in black tablecloths with Eiffel Tower statues and flowers. There was another food bar off to the side, and on the other end of the room, where there were no tables, was the DJ booth.

For a while, Keera socialized with her friends, commenting on sparkly dresses and fancy hairstyles, dragging Tala behind her. After that, Tala and Keera danced together most of the night, unless they needed food or water. It was really nothing special, but it meant the world to Keera, and seeing Keera smile was all Tala cared about. He was glad to be with her, to be at Prom with her, to be the reason she was happy.

They went back to Johnny's house after Prom. His parents had left and a party had started. The lights were dim and music pumped through the house. Johnny and Gabi were nowhere to be found and almost every person there was tipsy, if not more. Keera and Tala were still dancing, until someone passed out into them.

"Wanna get out of here," Tala whispered in Keera's ear. His warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine as she nodded. They got back to the apartment around four in the morning. Keera barely got her dress off before falling onto Tala's bed. Tala climbed on top of her, pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you so much, Tala."

"I love you too."

Keera woke up the next morning and stretched lazily, searching for the clock. It was just past one in the afternoon and Tala was still asleep beside her. She slid out of bed and covered herself with a robe before retreating to the kitchen.

Tala woke up a little later, immediately noticing that Keera was gone, but not worried. He lay in bed for a while, before finding his phone to call Johnny.

"You get lucky last night, Johnny?"

"Shut up, Tala. I'm totally fucked."

"Your house totally trashed?"

"No man, the cleaning fairies came in and the place is spotless."

"I'll come over in a bit and help out, all right?"

"Thanks man."

"See you."

Keera came back into the room with a tray full of food. She put the tray down in front of Tala and rejoined him on the bed, leaning over for a kiss.

"I made breakfast for you."

"Did you have fun at Prom?"

"Nothing could have made it better."


End file.
